


Drops of Satina

by Kagetsukai



Series: Month-long Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Intimacy, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: When Raphael Trevelyan arrives in Haven, he is finally reunited with a beloved cousin he had thought lost. His long years of travel are finally at an end and he is ready for a new chapter of his life. What he doesn't know is that things are about to change even more.Hannah is the Inquisition's most talented engineer, but it's taken her long years and a lot of hard work to arrive at this point. She doesn't want - or has time for - a romantic entanglement of any sort, esp. if it involves the Herald's cousin. Still, the heart wants what it wants and soon it becomes clear that no matter how much she tries, she can't resist Raphael's charm.





	1. Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958938) by [lonelysector23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23). 



> The title is most definitely appropriated from the song "Drops of Jupiter" and I'm not shy about it. This whole thing became a thing after my girl Hannah participated in an OC Kiss Week earlier this year and suddenly became obsessed with [lonelysector23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23)'s Raphael Trevelyan. I'd say I'm mad about it, but I'd be lying.
> 
> There is going to be a fair amount of mutual pining and grumbling and all sorts of shenanigans. Thankfully, this is about happy endings, so prepare for copious amounts of fluff. Here goes nothing!

The thing about being a relatively young man leading a fairly active life meant that it took all of four days for Raphael to get bored of the prescribed bed rest. Yes, his journey from Redcliffe to Haven had been harrowing and resulted in injuries, but it wasn’t in his nature to just… sit. So he had decided to take a reconnaissance walk around the village - which lead him to the soldiers’ mess hall tents, and the lovely old ladies who asked him to help drag in bags of potatoes. He preferred to help with the actual cooking part, but he wasn’t callous enough to make the cooks carry things around just so he could play chef. That was how he found himself on a path through Haven, a giant sack of potatoes slung over his shoulders. It had snowed the night before so the ground was covered with a layer of white powder, and even though the walkway had already been cleared, it was still a precarious journey.

From not so far a distance behind, he heard shouting and stomping, and the ground shook a little as if a stampeding druffalo was loose in the village. Raphael felt a moment of panic. Determined to not get trampled, he quickly turned around to look, but having forgotten just how heavy the sack on his shoulders was, he lost balance and summarily fell backwards into a pile of snow, potatoes first.

The shock from such a dramatic change in perspective wore off quickly enough for him to look up from the snow and watch a large group of young children run past him while shouting all sorts of things at each other; he could definitely discern words like ‘snowball’ and ‘fight’. 

A shadow fell over his face as someone stopped in front of him.

“That was quite an impressive tumble into the snow, my good ser,” said a woman and reached out a hand to help.

He took it, pulled himself up, and promptly forgot how to speak a word of Common.

Out of all the people to watch him gracelessly tumble into a pile of snow, it had to be the most beautiful woman Raphael had ever seen. Her dark eyes sparkled with unbound mirth, while her shapely lips split into a wide smile that accentuated her gorgeous face - all rosy from the morning cold. She didn’t wear a hat, her scarf the only thing keeping her face even partially shielded from the elements, and he watched as various flyaway hairs framed her head in a messy crown. She was windswept and completely unapologetic about it.

She frowned. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” she asked, suddenly sounding worried.

As if by magic, Raphael regained the use of his tongue, though his face felt several degrees warmer than just a moment ago.

“Yes. No! I mean,” he huffed a quick laugh, “I’m fine, really.”

Her smile returned in full force. “Are you sure? You sound unwell.”

Before Raphael could even think of saying something flirty towards this woman, a loud shriek drifted from the direction of the gaggle of children, soon followed by a decisively girly voice.

“Hannah!!!” it demanded. “Gordon pulled my braid again.” 

The woman in front of Raphael - clearly the Hannah in question - turned towards the children and her entire countenance changed: she put hands on her hips with authority and became a picture of sternness.

“What did I say about whining?” she shouted back. “I told you to kick him in the shins if he does it again!”

Raphael blinked. Then blinked again. _What?_

“You’re teaching the kids to be violent with each other?” he asked, disbelieving his ears. 

The glance she shot him was both hard and mirthless.

“No,” she said flatly. “I’m teaching little girls they don’t have to put up with boys’ bullshit.” She paused, looked him up and down, and clearly made a decision. “Since you don’t seem permanently damaged, I’m going to leave you to whatever you were doing before. I need to make sure these kids don’t accidentally toss each other off a cliff or something. Good day!”

And without further ado she briskly walked away, leaving Raphael completely lost for words - again.


	2. Misunderstanding

His name was Raphael Trevelyan, a fact that made Hannah incredibly irritable and prone to grumbling. She hated pretty noblemen on the best of days, so the fact that the entire village would not shut up about him made the past week particularly annoying. 

“He’s so dreamy,” Flissa sighed with a slightly far-off look as she took away the last of the dishes from the midday rush. “And so tall… And have you seen him smile? So handsome.”

Hannah tried really hard not to roll her eyes so she focused on her cup of mead instead. This wasn’t the first time, nor the first woman, to wax poetic about the newly-arrived cousin to the Herald. There were plenty of rumors flying about, but outside of the Chantry the most popular topic of conversation was the man’s relationship status. Or lack thereof.

“I’m sure he enjoys using that smile to seduce many women willing to spread their legs for him,” she said with a shrug.

Flissa grimaced. “You don’t have to be so crude.”

“I’m surrounded by assholes all day. I call it self-defense,” Hannah ground out. She leaned in and lowered her voice, “You want to know what that swine Wardell said to me today? He had the gall to tell me that I got an Inquisition post because I did sexual favors for the Commander. On my knees, to be specific.”

Flissa gasped. “He did not!”

“And when I loudly protested, he pretended like I’m an emotional female who’s being terribly dramatic. I had to leave before I jabbed him with my caliper.”

Master Wardell had become a pain in Hannah’s ass the moment he got hired by the Inquisition to help with the workload and lend his reputation to the engineers already working there. Unfortunately, he was an older man who didn’t see women as equally capable creatures and his continuous harassment made working a real chore some days. On those days, Hannah started drinking early.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Flissa said sympathetically. “More mead?”

“Yes, please.”

The alcohol hummed pleasantly in her veins, though it did little to improve her mood. Flissa was not the greatest conversationalist available, but none of the usual crew was free to keep her company. Perhaps once she finished her cup, she could go bother Krem or Rylen.

The door on the other side of the tavern opened and in came Raphael Trevelyan, caring a dead ram on his shoulders while a large bunch of herbs swung from his belt at the hip. Flissa immediately lit up and turned to attend to him, ignoring Hannah and her quiet groan of annoyance.

“Raphael!” she exclaimed. “How was the hunt?”

The tops of his ears colored a little, but the smile he gave Flissa was radiant. Suddenly Hannah understood why this man had become so popular with the ladies and vowed to herself not to fall for his charms. It would help if she could continue to avoid him, but her cup was nowhere near empty so she couldn’t leave just yet.

“I’m surprised how plentiful the game is in these parts,” he explained in his pleasantly raspy voice. “I had no trouble tracking or killing the ram. I can definitely continue providing you with meat, if you need it. I also found some rosemary and thyme to season your meals.”

“Thank you. You are Maker-sent,” Flissa said and pointed him towards the door behind the bar. “Just take it to the back room and leave it on the kitchen table. Me and my staff will take care of everything else.”

“Of course,” he replied.

Hannah tried her best not to stare after him, but he must have felt her eyes, because he turned in the door frame at the last second and immediately recognized her, his dark eyes brightening with a smile. 

_Shit._

As he vanished in the back room, Hannah felt panic settle in her stomach - she somehow knew he’d soon return. Ever since she had learned who he was, she did her best to avoid him, because she also knew she had a weakness for men like Raphael Trevelyan: attractive, attentive, exciting - and willing to move on at a drop of a hat. She could tell he was interested in her, so she had made sure to stay as far away as possible. Unfortunately, she was still trying to down a cup of mead when he returned to the main bar area and moved to lean against the counter next to her. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he intoned while wearing single most approachable expression ever invented. “I’ve been meaning to properly introduce myself. I’m Raphael.”

Hannah pondered the merits of ignoring the outstretched hand and just running away, but the sheer rudeness of such an act went against her upbringing. She grasped his hand and briefly shook it.

“Hannah,” she said with a nod. “I remember you. Last time we met, you were casually lounging on some potatoes.”

The brilliant blush that rapidly painted his face shocked Hannah into staring at him. She wasn’t used to men who blushed. The last time she saw a blushing man she accidentally overheard the Herald inquire about Commander Cullen’s potential vows of chastity, and that was months ago.

“Not my finest moment,” Raphael admitted. “That’s what I get for trying to avoid a stampede of unruly children.”

Hannah chuckled.

“Yeah, they can be a handful sometimes. But they’re good kids, if you properly direct their energy.”

“I’m sure they’re learning loads of fun things, with a teacher like yourself,” he said with a grin.

Hannah frowned. “A teacher?” she asked and then the thought clarified in her head. “Oh! No no no. Teaching children is not my responsibility; that’s Sister Hilda’s job. I occasionally babysit them when there’s nobody else available to make sure nothing horrible happens to them. It usually involves snowball fights and endless games of tag.”

It was his turn to frown. “Oh, I didn’t realize… Sorry! What _do_ you do, then?”

“I’m a part of the engineering team. I design bridges, watchtowers, and the like.”

And the moment of truth had arrived. Hannah watched as Raphael’s brain computed the information she had given him, only to reach a conclusion she knew was coming. When the words finally came out of his mouth, it was almost a relief to hear them.

“I didn’t know women did engineering work.”

To his credit, at least he wasn’t belligerent towards her and didn’t immediately try to invalidate her existence the way Master Wardell usually did. Still, she lost any remaining desire to finish her cup of mead, so she hopped off her stool and gathered her things.

“And yet here I am, defying all expectation,” she bit out. “Pissing off men who feel like I don’t belong.”

He became defensive at once. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn’t,” she deadpanned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Flissa silently signalling her to stop talking, but Hannah had had enough for the day. Perhaps she shouldn’t have chugged all that mead this early in the day, but either way she looked at it, she was done with men and their shenanigans. “Sorry, I’m suddenly not in the mood for a casual conversation. Perhaps you should find Lady Montilyet - she’s much better at appealing to the whimsies of big lords like yourself.”

Raphael’s entire countenance shifted at once, a flash of hurt brightening his eyes before cold fury transformed his handsome features into an angry mask; he was no longer leaning or acting casual.

“I’m not a lord,” he bit out slowly. “Or a part of nobility. I’m simply a man and you’re being unfair to me.”

"Oh, but you are a lord,” she said. “The name 'Trevelyan' trails after you like a particularly bad fart, making it miserable for the rest of us. The Chantry already educated the entire village on how _lovely_ your family is. You won’t fool _me_.”

She stopped, feeling dizzy. The mead had been stronger than she anticipated and it hit her harder than it should have. The entire situation was getting ridiculous anyway, and beyond saving, so she quickly swiped a hand over her face and turned to go.

“You know what? Forget it,” she said. “I’ll leave before I get in trouble for sassing a noble and you can go on and have yourself a fantastic rest of the day.”

If Raphael had anything else to say, it stayed firmly shut behind his clenched jaw as he glared at Hannah with intense anger. She briefly wondered if she should stay and rile him up into arguing more, but she promptly abandoned the thought. This just wasn’t her day. She left the tavern, hoping to get as far away from the man as she could.


	3. Conflicted

Knight-Captain Rylen turned out to be an invaluable source of information.

“The morning drills start at half an hour after the sixth bell - everybody runs a lap around the lake as a warm up. We’re usually back by the time breakfast is ready and we resume afterwards with weapons training until the midday meal. Afternoons are spent in more specialized training or any additional drills that need to be refreshed with new recruits,” he explained, then paused. “Are you sure you’re up for it? You still seem a little malnourished.”

Raphael frowned.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “I may not be up for a full day of training, but starting with a morning run would do me a world of good.”

“Does the Herald know about this plan of yours?” Rylen asked with a smirk.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Lily can’t keep me confined forever. I’m not made of glass, I’ll be _fine_.”

Rylen chuckled. “If you say so! But if she comes after me for this, I’ll send her straight to you.”

“Please do. I’m not exactly afraid of her,” Raphael said with a smirk.

He was going to carry on questioning Rylen, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement around the trebuchets. On a closer inspection, he recognized Hannah and Commander Cullen, walking around the equipment and animatedly discussing something, and his mood soured at once. 

It pissed him off that even after the unfair berating Hannah had given him at the tavern, he still couldn’t stop thinking about her. In his head he would replay their conversation and come up with new and increasingly more scathing replies to her comments, secretly hoping he would have a future opportunity to use them. Her assumptions had cut him to the core and he wanted her to know how wrong she was. Then he would have a peace of mind and he’d be able to forget her completely. 

“Should I leave you to stare after the pretty girl?” Rylen asked with a knowing grin.

Caught doing exactly that, Raphael felt his face warm with embarrassment.

“I’m not staring. I’m just curious what’s happening over there,” he said and tried for a nonchalant shrug.

Rylen raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying the misdirection.

“Well, our dear Hannah is helping Commander Cullen calibrate the trebuchets,” he explained. “It usually ends with them shouting at each other because Cullen likes to do things by the book, while Hannah likes to use some engineering tricks she knows to speed up the process. Nobody likes to be in their immediate vicinity when it all goes down, but it sure makes for a good show.”

Raphael frowned. “Why would she be dealing with military equipment? Isn’t her job to design bridges and watch towers?”

“Because she’s really smart?” Rylen replied, as if that was obvious. “She’s talented with the numbers and knows the kinds of maths I only vaguely heard about. Cullen tries his best not to admit that having her around has cut a lot of his paperwork in half, but she’s been invaluable. Yes, she does design bridges and watch towers, but she’s so much more than that.”

This explanation was a lot more complimentary than Raphael had expected, so he continued glaring in Hannah’s general direction, willing her to do something heinous that would expose the rest of the world to her vile disposition.

“You have something against Hannah?” Rylen asked.

Raphael forced himself to look back at Rylen, though his scowl refused to go away. “She’s a prideful woman filled with prejudices. I can’t say I enjoy her presence,” he said, his tone sour.

Rylen’s eyebrows vanished into his helmet in surprise, closely followed by an outburst of mirth.

“Well, that’s interesting. Let me guess: you said something unsavory towards the lass and she gave you such a thorough what-for that your ancestors felt it,” he said with a wide grin. “What was it? Did you try flirting with her? Or did you discount her work? That tends to get her going pretty quickly.” 

The fact that Rylen had such a ready-made comment blew wind out of Raphael’s puffed up sails, his bubbling anger simmering down to a mere annoyance under his skin. He frowned. 

“Wait, that happens often?”

A long-suffering sigh escaped Rylen’s mouth as he nodded.

“A lot more than you think,” he said. “You have a young, pretty woman who is sharp as a whip, who works in a field that is still very much dominated by men. I’ve heard plenty of stories of what she had to put up with in the months since she joined the Inquisition. I shudder to think what she dealt with before.”

Raphael crossed his arms and continued glaring. “Maybe if she tried being nicer she wouldn’t have to deal with bullshit,” he quipped, willing himself to stay angry.

“Lad, let me put it to you plain,” Rylen said, his voice going hard. “The first Orlesian noble to show up to ask for help with his roads saw Hannah and decided she’d be perfect as his concubine. He actually tried to buy her from the Inquisition! Then there was some burly asshole from the Bannorn who straight up propositioned her, and when she rebuked him, he threatened to take her by force so he could, and I quote, break her spirit. And I’m sure there are others who made comments that I don’t know about. Frankly, I’m shocked she interacts with any men to begin with; I’d castrate them all on sight.”

No amount of previous hurt or anger could have prepared Raphael for this information. He stared at Rylen for what felt like an eternity, completely gobsmacked, before his mouth regained its function again.

“That’s awful,” he whispered. “I had no idea.”

Rylen shrugged again, though his countenance seemed to soften a little.

“Most people don’t,” he continued. “If she complains, it’s usually to Krem or myself. Flissa from the tavern also gets to hear some of the stories by the fact she provides the alcohol. We try to protect Hannah from the assholes who would mean her harm, but sometimes the only defense she has is that sharp tongue of hers. So if that bothers you so much, don’t tease or taunt her and your pride will remain intact.”

Her heated words rang through Raphael’s head once again, but this time he remembered the tired timbre of her voice and the almost-empty cup of mead that sat on the bar counter next to her. If she had started drinking just past midday, it meant that she had had a terrible day already and his carelessly phrased questions only added fuel to the fire. It still didn’t excuse her biting words, but he now had a better understanding of what had happened that day.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he told Rylen. “It’s not like I plan on being in her path anytime soon.”

Rylen snorted in reply. “It’s a small village, lad. You’ll have to try _really hard_.”

As Raphael once again glanced towards Hannah, their eyes briefly met and she looked away with a sharp turn of her head, making him feel like the biggest asshole in the world.


	4. House of Cards

Hannah was in the middle of calculating measurements for yet another Orlesian bridge when a knock at the door made her look up. Thankfully, it was just Krem.

“Hey,” he said in his raspy voice. “Boss wants to know if you’re coming to the tavern tonight.”

She shook her head as her face folded into a grumpy expression.

“Not today. I’m drowning in work,” she told him. 

What she didn’t tell him was that she had to quietly correct every single design Master Wardell had done before she sent it out to field engineers. The man’s incompetence was devouring her free time and she hated him for it. The fact that he was considered to be charge only added to the mounting resentment.

“You’ve been drowning in work for the past three days,” Krem said with his characteristic drawl. “You need a break.”

As it stood, Krem was probably right, but the thought of going into the tavern again made Hannah twitch and scowl more.

“I don’t. I’m fine,” she told him, hoping it would stem any potential argument. It didn’t.

“You’ve been hiding and I’m here to pull you out of your hole,” Krem announced and stepped inside. “We can either do this the easy way or I can carry you out of here.”

Hannah stared at him in shock. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Then you’re an asshole.”

Krem smirked. “But I’m _your_ asshole - who cares about your well-being and is here to make sure you don’t kill yourself with work. Pack it up; we’re going drinking.”

Perhaps this would have been the perfect time to tell Krem what she thought of his forceful behavior, but Hannah found herself lacking enough fucks to give. She set aside her drafting pencil and rubbed at the temple.

“For the record, I still think you’re an asshole,” she told him.

He grinned, clearly sensing a victory. “And yet you put up with me on a regular basis.”

A small grin twitched Hannah’s mouth and she shook her head.

“My mistake, clearly.”

She rolled up all the schematics, packed up her tools, locked everything away, and left the room after Krem.

They walked in silence, enjoying the quiet serenity of the sunset painting Haven in a shock of purples, oranges, and everything in between. It was a gorgeous view and Hannah appreciated the fact that Krem had pulled her away from the desk to see it. Maybe the evening wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

A loud, angry shriek disrupted her peaceful contemplation. 

“What the fuck?...” she said out loud and tried to find the source of noise.

After a very brief search, she found - much to her dismay - Raphael Trevelyan with a woman slung over his shoulder, who seemed to beat at his back with her fists.

“Put me down, you brute!” she exclaimed and Hannah recognized the Herald’s voice. “I can walk there myself!”

“You are exhausted!” he refuted her claims just as loudly, but still set her down on the ground. “You’re tripping over your feet!” He paused. “How about a piggyback ride?”

There were more words exchanged, but Hannah couldn’t hear them clearly enough. She turned to Krem, who look rather pleased with himself. 

“What’s did I just watch?” she asked.

Krem shrugged and smirked. “Lily has been working herself to the bone and none of us have been able to force her to slow down. It looks like having her cousin around might actually do the trick.”

Before Hannah could make another comment, she heard a whoop of joy from the direction of the Trevelyans, and she watched as Raphael hoisted Lily onto his back and carried her down the path at a brisk pace. They were both grinning, faces so alike and yet so different, that it suddenly took Hannah back to her younger years, when she would wrangle her two younger brothers as they got up to mischief in Highever. The feeling of nostalgia and grief hit her harder than she anticipated, so she wasn’t prepared when Raphael’s eyes met her own.

The effect was immediate; instead of a bright smile that had made Hannah fuzzy around the edges, his expression turned sober as he turned to look the other direction. Lily, oblivious to the whole exchange, continued grinning while Raphael carried her off towards the tavern. The fact that he had reacted so negatively stung Hannah to the core and she felt annoyed she let it get to her so much. Unfortunately for her, Krem was an observant man.

“Well, that was curious,” he said casually. “Dare I ask why Raphael Trevelyan can’t look you in the eye?”

Hannah shrugged. “That’s his problem, I suppose.”

“Did you make it his problem?” he asked as they continued a much slower walk to the tavern.

She paused, not sure how to explain her semi-drunken tirade in a way that didn’t make her sound so… petty.

“I merely pointed out that I will not prostrate myself at his feet simply because his last name is ‘Trevelyan’,” she said. “You know how much I despise nobility and their ridiculous behavior.”

Krem gave her a look of utter confusion.

“Are we talking about the same Raphael Trevelyan?” he said incredulously. “That guy might be a little grumpy, but he’s a walking teddy bear and blushes at a drop of a hat. Besides, he’s not much of a noble.”

Hannah crossed her arms. “He’s a Trevelyan. How is he not a noble?”

“This is what you get for being cooped up in your office,” Krem retorted. “You don’t hear the newest gossip. Raphael isn’t a noble. He divested his title about eight years ago and he’s been on the run since then. Chief says that Ostwick was in an uproar for months after Raphael’s disappearance and caused the family a lot of grief. There’s some seriously bad blood there, but nobody knows in depth details.”

This was unexpected. “He might be lying,” she concluded.

“He’s not. Everything checks out,” Krem said pointedly, then paused. “What’s going on? You seem awfully bent on making him out to be a villain. Did he do something to you?”

“No, of course not,” she said, albeit a little too quickly. “I think... I think, I just don’t like his face. There’s something about him that rubs me the wrong way, alright?”

Krem gave her another one of those long, speculative glaces and Hannah felt her face heat under his scrutiny. She tried to will the blush away, but she wasn’t sure to what degree she succeeded.

“If you say so,” Krem said with a chuckle and let the topic rest.

Which left Hannah to think about the way she had verbally abused Raphael when he had approached her at the tavern several days back. If she hadn’t been so prejudiced - and so cranky and tipsy - maybe she would have let him explain things about himself and maybe they would have been friends by now. Instead, she did a thorough job of alienating the man and, judging by his current actions, there would be no reconciliation anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good point in time to shake your collective heads at how far in denial Hannah is. Someone likes the boooy~~~!


	5. Tenderness

Chancellor Roderick was once again prowling the Chantry and clearly looking for another victim to listen to his vitriolic tirades about Lily and her choice to recruit the mages from Redcliffe. Raphael had already had the dubious pleasure of being on the receiving end of one such encounter and did not wish for another. He also didn’t trust himself to not scream at the man at a top volume or punch him in that ratty mouth once he said something unsavory about Lily. Yes, leaving the Chantry was perhaps the best course of action for everybody’s sake.

Hiding behind the large columns and using the shadows on the walls to his advantage, Raphael swiftly moved through the Chantry towards the half-opened door. With one quick glance to locate Roderick - and make sure the man was looking the other direction - he sprinted through the door--

\--and right into Hannah.

Raphael didn’t see exactly how they made contact; he only felt a hard bump against the sharp jut of his shoulder as she collided with it. By the time he looked, he saw a stack of papers scatter all over the ground as she roughly stumbled backwards. She slumped against one of the stone outcroppings in the archway, one hand firmly pressed over her nose, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

“Fuck,” he swore out loud.

He was at her side at once, concern overriding any previous animosity. Without thinking, he took her face in his hand and turned her towards him - her eyes were watering and wouldn’t focus.

“Are you hurt?” he asked stupidly.

Still disoriented, Hannah tried glaring at him. It had nowhere near the effect she probably intended, but when she pulled away her hand for a second - showing a small amount of blood trailing from the nostril onto the upper lip - Raphael’s heart stopped.

“What do you think, asshole,” she said, her voice horribly nasal.

_Shit! Shitshitshitshit._ His life was forfeit now, he was certain of it, but before Hannah regained enough wherewithal to eviscerate him and decorate her room with his bowels, he figured he could at least try to help stop further blood loss.

“Right. Of course. Shit,” he said out loud. “Ummm… I’ve stopped nosebleeds before? Just press on your nostrils to close them up and lean over the ground for a little. Please?”

Hannah watched him warily, her palm over her face, but instead of further criticism or anger she actually did what he asked. Before his mouth got away from him and asked a half-formed question, Raphael decided to focus on the more immediate matters.

“Give me one moment,” he told her and got up. “I need to find some snow or ice.”

It hadn’t been cold enough in some days to form any icicles, but there was plenty of snow just a few paces away, which meant Raphael was able to use his handkerchief to gather a whole handful. Rushing back to Hannah’s side, he sat down next to her, gently moved her back into a sitting position and indicated the bundle of snow.

“Let’s put this on the bridge of your nose, shall we?” he suggested.

She nodded ever so slightly, took the compress from his hands and pressed it to her nose with a low hiss of pain - a sound that cut Raphael with deep guilt. He sat there, at her side, and with nothing else left to do, he wasn’t sure if he should stay or leave her to it. For her part, Hannah was a looking at him, her stare difficult to read with most of her face hidden, so it surprised him when she actually spoke.

“You look like a kicked puppy,” she told him quietly.

He frowned. “Excuse me?”

“You’re sulking,” she explained and rolled her eyes. “Sweet Maker, you look like you’ve murdered me, or something. I’ve had a bloody nose before - I grew up with two younger brothers - and this is nothing in comparison.”

This felt like such laid-back, casual ribbing it threw Raphael for a loop; he had expected scathing words to make him rue the day he was born, not subtle sarcasm.

“I’m not exactly sure what kind of expression you think I should have,” he pointed out. “I injured you and, quite frankly, I still expect to get castrated for it.”

A quiet snort issued from her, followed by a hiss of pain and a whole lot of mumbled curses. Raphael shifted closer, hoping to help, but Hannah only waved him off.

“What gave you _that_ idea?” she asked after a moment, clearly amused.

Raphael made a face. How much inside knowledge should he reveal?

“Knight-Captain Rylen made a comment a few days back,” he said. “Let’s just say it made an impression.”

Hannah’s eyebrows climbed up in surprise.

“Rylen?” she asked. “Now I’m curious what the context was. Either way, rest assured; I am not - and never was - interested in removing your testicles.”

It was Raphael’s turn to chuckle, but before he could say anything else, he got interrupted.

“I just saw him leave the Chantry. He has to listen to me since his cousin won’t!” they heard Roderick’s distinct voice from the inside the Chantry.

Panic flooded his body in a matter of a second and he watched it reflect in Hannah’s widened eyes, but before he could say or do anything, she reached for his forearm and gripped it.

“Hide behind the pillar around the corner. Go!” she hissed at him.

It took him another second to register what she had suggested before he followed her directions. All in all it wasn’t a great place to hide - even if Roderick didn’t notice him right away, if he stepped away from the building and looked back, Raphael would be visible at once - so he wondered, if Hannah had an idea of her own. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

“You,” he heard Roderick say. “Have you seen-- what in the blazes happened to your face?”

“Raphael Trevelyan,” he heard Hannah say with familiar disdain. “He knocked me down and kept running, that asshole.”

There was a brief pause and Raphael wondered if Roderick would buy the misdirection.

“Did you see where he went?” Roderick asked.

“No,” Hannah bit back. “I’m not his mother, I don’t keep track of his whereabouts. He does spend a lot of time at the tavern, though. You should try there.”

Raphael heard Roderick humph to himself.

“That coward. He can’t hide from me forever!”

“Then you should catch up with him before he reaches the tavern, Chancellor.”

“You’re right. Thank you and I hope you feel better soon.”

Raphael heard Hannah grunt non-committaly and a sound of footsteps echoed through the yard. He stayed where he was, in case his movement drew any unwanted attention and alerted Roderick to his true whereabouts. He couldn’t see - having hidden on the opposite side - so he kept waiting until it was safe to come out.

“He’s gone,” he heard Hannah say.

He stepped around the massive doorway, glanced about to make sure he couldn’t be seen, and promptly moved to take a seat next to Hannah - she was still sitting with the cold compress on her nose, looking slightly pitiful.

“Thank you,” he told her at once. “I owe you one.”

Hannah gave him a side look and finally lowered the cold bundle in her hand. Her face was a mess of smeared blood and wetness from the snow, and it made him wince - he owed her more than one, he realized.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said and smiled a little. “We can call it even, if you want.”

Raphael stared. “I literally ran into your face and gave you a nosebleed, and you call that even? That doesn’t seem fair. You should at least yell at me, or something.”

“I think I already yelled at you enough,” she said and looked down at the soggy, bloodied handkerchief in her hands.

That’s when everything clicked into place: the way she had been softer than before, why she hadn’t yelled at him for giving her a nosebleed, why she had misdirected Roderick to save Raphael from a really unpleasant interaction - it was all because she felt guilty for the words she had said to him back at the tavern. He humphed.

“I’m not angry about that time, you know?” he said quietly. “It’s fine.”

She lightly shook her head. “No, it’s not fine. I was unfair and you didn’t deserve it. You should not have been on the receiving end of my drunken bitch-fest and I’m sorry about that.”

Words clattered to the tip of his tongue, but none of them felt right, so Raphael just sat there and watched Hannah unload the rest of the semi-melted snow onto the ground; she wrung out the excess water from the cloth and began wiping at her face. She looked like the picture of remorse and he felt like the last dumbass for making her feel this way - albeit accidentally.

“I’m sorry, too” he offered. “I should have found you sooner to clear the air between us.”

Hannah grimaced. “I’m not exactly the most approachable person in the world; I know that.”

She was almost done with cleaning up the mess and Raphael was glad to note that her nose didn’t seem broken - there must have been a blood vessel that had ruptured on impact without causing permanent damage, making it look worse than it was. Still, there was a little bit left under her eye that she hadn’t yet gotten.

“You missed a spot,” he told her. “May I?”

She looked at him, frowned for a moment, then handed him the cloth.

“Sure.”

Raphael reached for her cheek to keep her face stable, brought the wet handkerchief to her skin and -- realized how close he was to Hannah. Yes, he was cleaning her up - gently dabbing at the spot where a tiny smear of blood quickly vanished under his ministrations - but their proximity made him heat up beyond what should be normal. Looking into her eyes turned out to be a mistake too, because he found himself falling into dark depths of her irises, mysterious and endless like the ocean during nighttime. Quick movement of her tongue against her lips made him look lower where her mouth beckoned for a sample.

“Hannah…” he started

“Hannah and Raffy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!”

Before he even properly registered Sera’s voice, Raphael launched himself away from Hannah so fast and hard he actually backed himself into the stone archway. A quick, disoriented glance around showed him the elven girl hiding behind the opposite side of the doorway.

“Make sure to squeeze her peach!” she called out and ran away, cackling.

“That was rude and uncalled for!” he yelled after her, but Sera had already left..

Whatever moment he had with Hannah was gone now and he could tell his face was burning enough to set half of the world on fire. He didn’t dare glance at Hannah in case she could tell just how dumb he felt about the whole situation. Instead, he remembered her papers still strewn about and got up to collect them.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed her everything in a neat bunch; he still refused to make eye contact. “Again, I’m sorry for causing you so much grief.”

“It’s fine. Thank you,” she replied quietly.

“I hope you have a much better day now,” he said, turned, and stiffly walked away.

Raphael felt like the worst coward in the world for leaving Hannah alone, but he didn’t think she needed his presence anymore. He had almost kissed her, for fuck’s sake! The first opportunity he got to prove to her that he wasn’t a skirt-chaser, he did exactly the opposite of what he should have done. He would have to do better in the future, but for now he needed to find a snow drift in which he could stick his face and cool his horrendous blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost kiss #1! Will there be more? Possibly :P Why? BECAUSE I HAVE NO CHILL.


	6. Teasing

Hannah never would have guessed it before the Inquisition, but the safest place for a woman at a tavern was with the local friendly mercenary group led by a giant Qunari. It didn’t hurt that the rest of the group was either terribly nice or generally quiet, so she could hang out with Krem and help him flirt with the cute barmaid.

“So, you gonna let Raphael twix your feathers?” the Iron Bull asked all of the sudden and Hannah choked on her mead.

“Excuse me?” she asked after she stopped coughing. “What?”

Bull chuckled. “You heard me. Raphael Trevelyan. He’s clearly into you and I think it’s about time you let off some of that steam. It’d be good for you.”

It was incredibly hard not to glance around in search of the object of the conversation so Hannah opted to glare at Iron Bull instead. 

“I’m not letting some random guy touch me no matter how dry you think my spell is,” she hissed in his direction. “I’m not interested.”

“Oh?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “And that blush and fluster are there because you’re oh-so-indifferent to him?”

Hannah’s expression folded into a grumpy pout that normally scared away regular people, but only made Bull laugh harder. It didn’t help that her traitor face indeed kept getting warmer, indicating the flush that had to have appeared there. She still refused to admit defeat.

“I think your eyeball is going faulty, Bull,” she announced and crossed her arms. “You’re losing your touch.”

This time it was Krem who snickered on her other side.

“I never thought I’d see you that far in denial,” he pointed out. “You like him that much, hmmm?”

Hannah rounded on Krem, full of outrage and ready to combat this slander, when the tavern door opened and right into her line of sight stepped one Raphael Trevelyan, smiling brightly at his cousin Lily, his arm casually draped over her shoulder. Whatever fight Hannah had been spoiling for left on an exhale and she promptly hid her blushing face in her palms. The raucous laughter that erupted around her made things even worse.

“What’s so funny?” she heard a soft feminine voice ask and Hannah immediately recognized the Herald. Which meant Raphael was right there as well, with his gorgeous smile and a handsome face, mocking her resolve to never get involved with men of influence.

“I have to go!” she announced louder than it was necessary, stood up and quickly left without looking at anybody, hoping against hope that Andraste would take pity on her soul and send an earthquake to swallow her whole. To her great disappointment, no such thing happened and she was able to safely leave the tavern behind.

If she had looked back, she would have noticed the way Raphael’s smile greatly diminished in brilliance while his eyes wistfully trailed after her silhouette.


	7. Danse Macabre

The Breach was closed.

Raphael still couldn’t believe that the looming swirl of unnatural green light was gone for good, but he also wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had been there when it happened, making sure that Lily was safe while she and the mages poured magic into her hand and made the impossible a reality. 

Now the entire village celebrated their victory, even the worst of detractors part-taking in the revelry. Casks of wine, mead, and ale had been brought out for the public to enjoy, Maryden played a jaunty tune on her fiddle, and the large square before the Chantry was turned into an impromptu dance floor. 

Hannah was among the people dancing in the crowd, bouncing around from partner to partner with unrestrained joy. She was smiling constantly, laughing even, as her unbound hair whipped about her head in time with her movement, framing her rosy cheeks in dark, chaotic strands. Raphael wondered what it would feel like to sink his fingers into that hair, but he understood he might never get that opportunity to begin with. After all, she barely tolerated him.

The music swelled to a close and the dancers stopped, clapping in appreciation of Maryden’s skill. Raphael was still staring at Hannah when her eyes turned to him and he found himself frozen in place. Normally she would look away as if burned by his attention, but this time, she held his gaze. He watched as she moved through the sea of people only to finally stop before him. There was fire in her eyes and Raphael was ready to burn.

“Hello,” she said brightly, invitingly. “How do you feel about--”

Alarm bells drowned out whatever else Hannah said as the entire village slowed to a stop. Then the panic started and whatever else Raphael had in his mind, disappeared at once. 

He needed to find Lily.


	8. Ice

Sleeping on a cold, hard ground with barely any bedroll to speak of was almost impossible, Hannah quickly found out. Supplies were minimal and whatever comforts they had went to those in greatest need - the elderly, the sick, the injured. With that in mind, she didn’t complain that she wasn’t getting more than a few hours a night because she knew others had it worse, and instead focused her remaining energy on making sure the kids in her care were warm and looked after. 

As she laid down for the night and tiny bodies curled around her, she once again fought tears against memories of Haven and how many orphans were in this tent now. And how many more didn’t survive the dragon’s fire. The screams of death and destruction still rang in her ears - so reminiscent of her time in Amaranthine during the darkspawn attack almost ten years prior - and only got worse whenever sleep managed to claim her.

She was reliving yet another one of those nightmares, when she felt a gentle tug that pulled her out of the Fade and into the waking world. At first, she couldn’t figure out what was going on, but then she felt another, harder shake of her leg. Still disoriented, she raised onto an elbow and saw... Raphael Trevelyan at the entrance to the tent, his eyes worriedly looking back at her.

“What?” she asked blearily. _Why was he here?_

“You were having a nightmare,” he told her simply, then paused. “I’m sorry. Should I have not woken you up?”

Hannah shook her head and frowned; remnants of her nightmare still clung to her eyelids and she desperately wanted them gone. She rubbed at her face with her free hand and shot Raphael a grateful look.

“No, it’s alright,” she reassured him quietly. “My nightmares about the darkspawn returned.”

He frowned, clearly confused.

“Darkspawn? But there weren’t--”

“Amaranthine,” she said. The screams still lingered in her ears so she continued talking even though she didn’t feel like it was the time to share her story. “I was in Amaranthine during the Blight when a horde of darkspawn rolled through the city, and if not for the Grey Wardens and Commander Cousland, I would have died with the rest of the townspeople. I had nightmares about that attack for months, but that was almost ten years ago. They’re back, though they now feature a dragon and a whole lot more death.”

Raphael stared at her in shock. “I’m so sorry,” he said “That’s horrible.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” she told him, though the smile on her face felt strained and tired. “Besides, I have little ones to worry about, so I have no time to feel sorry for myself.”

As if on queue, one of the children closest to her moaned in his sleep and Hannah turned to the little boy to make sure he was still tucked in against the cold. It was difficult to keep these kids warm, but she would do her best to try. By the time she looked back at Raphael, he had a really strange expression on his face, one she could not decipher.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, suddenly worried. “Why are you here anyway?”

He shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to make a trip around the camp,” he said. “I tried to keep watch over Lily, but the healers kicked me out of her tent.”

Lily. 

The Herald. 

Raphael’s cousin. 

Of course he seemed distracted when his only remaining family member had almost died in a massive avalanche and was currently recovering from her injuries 

“How is she?” she asked softly, completely unsure what else to say.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and slowly rubbed at his face.

“She’s alive,” he said in a voice that was beyond tired. “Extensive hypothermia, multiple broken bones, and a face wound that will probably leave a nasty scar, but at least she’ll be alright. I don’t like that I can’t be by her side, but at least she’s resting.”

Hannah reached out and briefly covered his hands with hers, squeezing lightly; he gave her a smile in return, though it looked more like a humorless grimace. Then his eyes fell on the ground she had been sleeping on.

“Do you not have a bedroll?” he asked, frowning.

She shrugged. “There’s a shortage; I spread mine out so the kids would be more comfortable,” she said. “It’s fine, we’re all cuddling close for warmth and it’s almost cozy.”

The look Raphael gave her in turn spoke volumes about what he thought of such ‘comforts’. He stood up, unclasped his cloak and moved to spread it around her before she stopped him.

“What are you doing?” she demanded to know. “You need your cloak against the cold.”

“And you need all the extra warmth you can get, for yourself _and_ the children,” he shot back. His eyes were determined and Hannah had a feeling she would not win this, even if she pushed further.

“But what about you?” she asked. 

“My jacket is fur-lined. I’ll be fine.”

His tone brooked no argument and Hannah felt too exhausted to try. She let him spread the thick fabric over her body and the children that slept closest to her. A scent of nettle and clean, wet earth entered her nose, and she suddenly felt both warm and protected. She continued to stare at him as he smoothed out the cloak over the forms underneath it, and when his hand grazed over her shoulder, she felt a shiver run down her back that had nothing to do with the cold. Raphael was close to her now and she could see just how exhausted he was from the dark circles around his eyes. 

“You should get some sleep, too,” she said softly. “There’s room next to Gordon, if you want.”

Raphael glanced to the spot she indicated and back to her; the smile he gave her was both sad and regretful. He shook his head.

“I snore like a fog horn,” he explained. “If you’re trying to keep these kids asleep, you want me far away from here.”

“It can’t be that bad,” she tried to reason with him.

“Yes, it’s that bad,” he said and stood up. He was towering over her now, his hair brushing the roof of the tent. “Get some sleep while there’s still time, alright? Good night, Hannah.”

“Good night,” she replied and watched him disappear behind the tent flap. The soft crunch of boots against the snow soon vanished among the noises of the night.

In the end, Hannah did manage to fall back asleep and not have another nightmare. Instead, she dreamt of the celebration at Haven, feeling the music flow through her veins again, speeding along with the mead she so enjoyed. And instead of a dragon, she dreamt of Raphael Trevelyan, the way he had looked at her when she had asked him to dance. In the Fade version of that night, she had danced with him until the morning, happy and carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder what Hannah would look like while wearing Raphael's cloak, wonder no more! 
> 
> HERE BE SOME ART OF THAT, AS DRAWN BY LONELYSECTOR23!!!!
> 
>  


	9. Rubble

For all of its glory, Skyhold ended up being a dilapidated castle that needed a lot of repairs before people could safely occupy its walls. Despite severe exhaustion from the long journey, Raphael made sure to apply himself anywhere he could be spared. Most of the time he helped Master Dennet construct a stable for the horses. The work was hard, but incredibly rewarding, and he found himself drawn to the animals more and more, hoping that what he was doing would improve their well-being and comfort. 

Once done with that, Raphael joined the crew in charge of clearing rubble from the living quarters. It was difficult and repetitive, but nothing felt more rewarding than leaving a room ready to be inhabited by people.

During one such job, while taking a midday break, Raphael found himself greatly overheated from the day’s strain. Their work took them to a more remote location where the sun beat down relentlessly while the wind barely provided any relief from the heat. It was supposed to be early spring, but the weather in Skyhold was unseasonably warm. When some of the other male workers started taking off their shirts to get reprieve, Raphael followed their suit.

Half-way through his meal, he heard a familiar voice.

“Ugh, doing all of the measurements by hand is going to take us forever,” he heard Hannah gripe. “I wish I had thought to save my instruments from Haven.”

“You were running from a blighted dragon. You seriously cannot expect yourself to have remembered about your instruments,” a man replied. It took Raphael a moment to recognize Cullen. “What about Master Wardell? Can he lend you his for the time being?”

Cullen and Hannah stopped at the intersection of two hallways between the room that Raphael was resting in and the stairwell that led to the lower parts of the keep. He watched curiously as Hannah rubbed at her forehead with frustration.

“Master Wardell is a raging chauvinist who doesn’t recognize women as creatures capable of intelligent thought,” she growled angrily. “Besides, the Inquisitor sent him off to Exalted Plains to repair some bloody bridge.”

“Exalted Plains? That place is a wasteland. He will not be happy.”

“That’s decidedly not my problem, now is it?” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

That’s when she finally noticed Raphael and a few things happened in rapid succession. First, she recognized him and her eyes lit up a little, which made him incredibly happy. Then, her gaze slowly traveled further down and Raphael suddenly remembered he was resting on a window sill without any shirt on, which immediately made him feel self-conscious. Before the warmth on his face registered, he noticed with some surprise that Hannah’s face also turned a curious shade of red he had never seen before. He moved to stand and approach her, to talk to her, but apparently that was enough to inspire her to spin around and promptly walk away down the staircase. 

Cullen frowned, his eyes going towards Raphael then after retreating Hannah. 

“Hannah, where are you going?” he called out and followed her down the stairs. “We have lots to discuss, still!”

Raphael stood silently in the empty room, his food forgotten, while his mind replayed the way Hannah’s eyes had brightened at the sight of him and how much she had appreciated his physique. He had never considered himself an attractive guy, so the fact that she had such a vivid reaction brought a happy smile to his face. Perhaps, just maybe, he still had a chance with her after all.


	10. Bonding

Hannah stared at the thick dark-grey fabric of the cloak Raphael had given her that one night during the trek through the mountains and the feeling of dread washed over her. She had had it fixed after everyone settled in Skyhold because while the cloak was of good quality, it was meant for a much taller person and the bottom had frayed with continued use. She had reasoned with herself that it would have been embarrassing to return it damaged. 

“Get it together, Hannah,” she grumbled to herself. “You’re a grown woman, remember?”

It was easier said than done when all her brain could think of was Raphael Trevelyan and his gloriously naked chest she had the pleasure to see the other day. The fact she had gracelessly ran away from any interaction was a whole different story.

“Just give him the cloak, thank him, and leave,” she continued her own pep-talk.

Thanks to the fact that she was in charge of reconstruction of Skyhold, Hannah knew by heart which parts had already been repaired, which were covered in rubble, and where the cleaning crew was working at any given time. Before she could talk herself out of it, she directed her steps there.

Hannah wasn’t sure what it said about her that the moment she found the workers, she was able to pick Raphael out of the crowd at once. She let her eyes briefly appreciate his physique, the way his shirt clung to his sweaty body, before she remembered herself and stepped forward. 

“Raphael?” she called out and waited for him to look in her direction. “Could I have a moment of your time?”

If he was annoyed at being interrupted, he didn’t show it. Instead, he said a few words to the man next to him and set down his pickaxe against the large boulder he was breaking apart. He swiped his hands against his thighs in an effort to clean off the dirt and walked towards Hannah with purpose; a small smile played on his lips that made her stomach flutter.

“Hello,” he said. “Are you here to check on the progress? If you want the supervisor, Jo’s a little further in and--”

“No,” Hannah interrupted him before he decided to go grab Jo. “I wanted to see _you_ , specifically.”

Raphael paused, clearly confused. As his body relaxed and his mind had more time to think, Hannah watched his face gain a curiously pink tint.

“Oh?” he said and cleared his throat. “And what can I do for you?”

_Just return the damn thing!_ she told herself.

She pulled the cloak from under her right arm and presented it to Raphael - who looked confused again and then surprised.

“I’m here to return your cloak,” she said stiffly. “It got a little ratty on the bottom since it kept dragging on the ground, so I had a seamstress fix it up for you. I’d do it myself, but I am dreadful with the needle and I’d only ruin it further. It’s a really nice cloak after all and I’d hate to destroy something clearly valuable to you and… and…”

Hannah was rambling so the moment she realized it, she stopped, smashing her teeth closed with a resounding _clack_. A blush rose on her face - she could feel it by the way it tingled along her cheeks and neck. To add insult to injury, Raphael was staring at her with a wide-eyed wonder that made him look incredibly innocent and sweet, and did nothing to alleviate her embarrassment.

She cleared her throat and pushed the cloak into Raphael’s arms.

“What I meant to say is, thank you for letting me use it on the journey. It was invaluable,” she said quickly.

He took the damn thing from her hands, but instead of making sure he approved of the repairs to his property, he kept staring at her with a strange half-smile playing on his lips.

“You’re welcome,” he said finally. “I’m glad it was useful to you. I would have hated to see you freeze in the mountains.”

Hannah chuckled. “I highly doubt I were in any danger of that,” she pointed out.

“Still, I am glad.”

There was something both warm and caring in Raphael’s gaze, so unlike the glares she could remember from the first few times they interacted. Hannah could finally say that he no longer hated her guts, which made her happier than she had any reason to be. It did not excuse her standing there and staring up at him mindlessly, though.

“I should go,” she said lamely. “I’m sure you have things to do.”

A bit more color bloomed on his neck as he chuckled awkwardly.

“Just the cleanup work, not much else,” he said.

“It’s still important,” she told him with a smile of her own.

She suddenly had a feeling that if she didn’t make a hasty retreat, she’d end up standing there with Raphael until the end of time and she’d become the laughing stock of the entire Skyhold. 

“I’ll see you around,” she told him and turned to leave.

“I’m counting on it,” she heard him say in response.

She almost tripped over her own feet the moment his words hit her. He wanted to see her again. That was pretty clear, right? She wasn’t imagining things? She didn’t dare look back to see if he watched her leave; instead, she kept flexing her empty hands, wishing she had something to occupy her frazzled mind as she briskly walked back to her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, these dorks WILL talk at some point. Probably. Or they'll just gaze at each other longingly and do nothing. You'd think they're adults, but no, they're not.


	11. Cupid's Arrow

Hannah was used to working in big rooms housing multiple desks, with people who weren’t necessarily courteous enough to keep the noise to a minimum. Back in Haven, she had shared a room with a few other _male_ engineers who liked talking over her or ignoring her entirely. Once in Skyhold, she was placed together with several of the library researchers in a room lined with books and not much else. It suited her, because it was all women this time and nobody questioned her ability to work on her own. It was bliss.

That was until one afternoon, one of the young women looked out the window and quickly called her friends to come over. Soon a small crowd gathered and they were excitedly whispering about something they were watching. After a particularly excited ‘whoop’ distracted her from her blueprints, Hannah decided to check out the ruckus.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she tried to look outside.

The girl closest to her - Tabitha, was it? - turned and explained. “You know how Raphael Trevelyan is the most eligible bachelor of the keep?” Hannah hummed non-commitaly. “He just started training in combat archery in the courtyard and it’s _quite_ the view.”

The words ‘Raphael’ and ‘the view’ brought back memories of seeing him shirtless and bathed in sunlight, which in turn made Hannah incredibly warm. She didn’t want to imagine what his skin would feel like under her fingertips, or what it would be like to kiss him, to be kissed by him, to… have him.

“Interesting,” she concluded stiffly. “Well, enjoy that view, then?”

Tabitha chuckled, her eyes glued to the window. “Oh, I will.”

Hannah returned to her desk, but she could no longer focus on her work. It didn’t help that when she pushed back her chair an inch more, she was able to see exactly what the other women were talking about: Raphael, in just his tunic, running around the practice area with a bow in hand while Sera yelled commands in his direction. He must have been already covered in sweat, because the shirt clung to him everywhere, but it was when he would occasionally lift it to use it as a face rag that the women would giggle and swoon.

“Oh, to be able to lick down that chest,” Hannah heard one of them say. It amazed her how much that sentiment reflected her own.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Tabitha replied. “I hear he’s pretty open about accepting lovers.”

There was a bit of a commotion at the revelation, while Hannah narrowed her eyes. She had expected this, but it still stung to hear it spoken out loud.

“Oh yeah!” Tabitha seemed to confirm. “You know Louise? The girl from the tavern? She’s from Redcliffe and knew him when he was there. She told me _all_ about Raphael Trevelyan. Apparently,” she lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, “he knows what he’s doing in bed and is really good with his mouth, if you know what I mean. It sounded like she had personal experience, too. And she wasn’t the only one to taste the goods!”

A new wave of giggles erupted out of the group and Hannah found herself unable to listen further. She put away any stray schematics, locked up her desk, picked up the book she had been reading, and left the room in search of a quiet place. She passed Solas’ desk with a silent nod in his direction, and waved at Varric as she walked across the Great Hall. Once in the garden, she sought out her favorite tree, plopped down between its roots and opened her book.

Strangely, she couldn’t see the words on the page because they were blurred together, unreadable. When she reached to touch her face, she found tears there and realized she was crying, though she didn’t understand why. After all, it was silly to cry over a man who wasn’t hers to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it abundantly clear, things said in this chapter are rumors - for the most part. While Raphael may have engaged in casual sex in the past, he wouldn't chase after other women while interested in Hannah. The researcher women just... really want to get in his pants :P


	12. Winds of Change

“What do you mean, you haven’t given it to her yet?”

Lily stood before him, arms crossed, clearly trying to stare him down while looking small next to his imposing height. It would have been adorable if his gut wasn’t already twisting with anxiety.

“I haven’t had the time, alright? We just returned from the Winter Palace, after all,” he retorted grumpily.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes.

“We came back yesterday afternoon. It’s already midday next day and you’ve had all morning to do it,” she pointed out. “Get your butt out there and give her the damn present, Raphael. If nothing else, she needs those tools to work efficiently.”

Raphael sighed heavily. He needed to admit to himself that he was scared to go up to the library, where Hannah worked, and give her the toolset he had purchased for her. He was downright terrified that she’d look at his offering and laugh him out of Skyhold. 

“She’s going to hate it,” he said out loud.

A sharp smack landed on his upper arm that smarted more than it had any right.

“Oww!” he exclaimed. “What was that for?”

“You’re being a complete idiot!” Lily told him firmly. “I have a feeling that if she hated you, she would have told you already. So stop being so dumb, give her the present, and ask her out!”

Raphael glared down at her.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is. You’re going. Right now,” she said and placed her hands against body, pushing him out. “Don’t come back until you’ve asked her out.”

“What if--”

“Out!”

The door to Lily’s quarters closed in his face with an ominous thud and Raphael found himself at a loss for words. If he knew his cousin as well as he did, she would stubbornly refuse to speak to him until he did what she had told him to do. That thought alone made him bristle and want to buckle down in opposition, his pride dictating that he go against her wishes. On the other hand, he knew the longer he avoided the issue at hand, the more difficult it would be to face. He sighed from the bottom of his soul and chose to be reasonable.

With slow, heavy steps, Raphael went down the stairs to his own quarters, opened the door and stopped, his eyes quickly finding the hefty black box that sat on his table on the opposite side of the room. It had arrived while he was at the Winter Palace with Lily, but even after his return, he hadn’t had the courage to give it to Hannah. He felt depleted in every way and the thought of facing her scrutiny made him drag his feet.

Which meant he needed to get it over with. 

Before his traitor mind could convince him to not do it, Raphael strolled up to the box, tucked it under his arm and left, determination hardening his steps. In all honesty, he took the longest path possible to walk towards the library and up the spiraling flight of stairs. His mind was a jumble of conflicting, confusing thoughts; it didn’t help that the Winter Palace had been more of an endeavor than anticipated and continued to weigh heavily on his heart; his hands still hurt, knuckles bruised and cracked from how much he had punched his father. The gloomy cloud continued to hover over his head as he turned a corner to what he assumed had to be Hannah’s office.

Once his eyes fell on Hannah sitting at her desk, Raphael realized he had been hoping she wouldn’t be there to begin with. It was midday - most people were in the mess hall for a meal. Still, she sat at a large desk, her face scrunched up in concentration and her hands busy sketching on a large piece of parchment, completely oblivious to being observed.

Raphael cleared his throat.

Hannah looked up at once and he watched as her expressions went from blank curiosity to surprised delight to guarded confusion in a matter of seconds. 

“Raphael?” she asked. She put down her pencil and stood up. “Wha-- what are you doing here?”

There was a weird kind of energy that surrounded her, complete with restless hands and shifting eyes that did nothing to calm or encourage Raphael on his little ‘errand’.

“Well,” he started and found himself needing to clear his throat again. “I hope this isn’t a bad time? I wasn’t expecting you to be here at this time - everybody seems to be in the mess hall.”

Hannah frowned and briefly looked out the nearest window as if checking the positioning of the sun in the sky, then around the empty room she was in.

“Did I miss the bell again?” she distractedly asked no one in particular and sighed. She turned back to Raphael and shrugged. “I do that a lot.”

Something was wrong, Raphael could tell just by how guarded and dispirited she was. 

“Hannah?” he asked and moved to stand by her side. “Is everything alright? You seem… off.”

A smile that didn’t reach her eyes briefly lit up her face.

“I’m fine, if a little tired,” she said, while her smile slipped even more. “I’m piled under a lot of work at the moment.”

This was it, this was the opening Raphael needed, so he took a deep breath and went for it.

“Would this be a good time to give you something to help combat that?” he asked and placed the box on her desk.

Hannah looked at the plain box, uncertain and clearly suspicious, then glanced back at him.

“What is this?” she asked.

“A present?” he said and tried to give her a friendly smile. “You should open it; I wasn’t sure if I got you the right thing - it’s not my expertise, after all.”

A frown marred her face again, but she still reached for the box and carefully unlatched it. Once the lid fell open, a gasp dropped out of Hannah’s mouth and she looked at Raphael again, shocked.

“What the fuck?” she whispered. Her fingers automatically went to touch all of the instruments held within - Raphael recognized measuring tools, a caliper, and some items that were clearly enchanted with magic.

“I overheard you saying how you lost your tools in Haven and I thought I could help get you new ones?” he said sheepishly. “The merchant assured me they’re high quality and very useful to an engineer. There’s an entire booklet in there explaining what the enchanted ones do, because I spaced out when the man started talking about rock density and methods of finding structural weaknesses inside a wall.”

Hannah kept touching the tools, picking them up one by one with a lot more expertise than Raphael had when he had first saw them. She was still mostly silent, focused on her inspection, though Raphael had an impression she was trying to gather her thoughts. When she looked up again, her face still reflected disbelief and confusion.

“That’s-- that’s a really expensive gift,” she finally said. “Why would you give me something so… extravagant? It’s too much.”

She was staring at him, searching his face for whatever signs of deception she expected. For once in his life, Raphael forced himself to keep eye contact under scrutiny, to show her that he meant nothing nefarious by the gift, even if he could already feel heat climbing up his neck.

“I know you’ve had to deal with a lot of shit here, so when I had the opportunity to do something nice for you, I took it.” He paused and frowned. “Did I misstep? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend--”

“No, you’re fine,” Hannah interrupted him and finally smiled like she meant it. “I’m just not used to receiving such lavish gifts from men; usually it’s because they want something else from me.” She paused and gave him a shrewd, calculating look. “Unless, you _do_ want something from me.”

The implication was blatant and it felt like a slap to Raphael’s face. His already short temper roared back to life and he replied without thinking.

“I don’t have a habit of buying my way into a woman’s bed, if that’s what you’re insinuating,” he said flatly. “I’m not that kind of a man.”

Hannah’s face first went really pale before turning a brilliant shade of red. It looked - and felt - like Raphael had slapped her in turn and she rubbed hands over her cheeks where the blush was the deepest. She took a few deep steadying breaths and looked him in the eye again, clearly contrite.

“Maker, you’re right, I’m sorry,” she said and stepped a little closer. “I didn’t mean to offend you, truly.” She paused. “I can see you’re a good man, which is not something I’ve seen often before and I’m not sure how to behave around you. Can you forgive me yet another misstep?”

Anger that had so easily lept to the forefront of his mind seemed to slowly dissipate the longer Hannah spoke. Raphael sighed and nodded, recognizing how easily he let his temper get the better of him

“Of course,” he said. “And I’m sorry for snapping at you. It was uncalled for.”

She shrugged and grimaced. “Considering I was being an asshole, I feel like I deserved that.”

“You did not,” he told her.

Without thinking, Raphael took one of her hands in his, gently raised it to his mouth, and placed one tender kiss onto her knuckles. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but there he was, his lips on her skin, reveling in the way her breath hitched in her throat. When he looked up, Hannah was staring at him with a slightly unfocused gaze and he wondered if he would ever get tired of being looked at like that. 

Unfortunately for him, Hannah noticed his bruises and her eyes narrowed at once.

“What happened to your hands?” she asked sharply, staring at his battered knuckles.

Exhaustion and anger returned at once and Raphael quickly pulled away, hoping to conceal what he didn’t want to be seen. It had been bad enough that Lily’s Inner Circle bore witness to a moment of weakness on his part; he didn’t need Hannah to know as well.

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “It’s fine.”

“Raphael, please,” Hannah pressed further and tried to reach for his hand again. 

“Don’t touch me!”

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, tainted with fear and colored with embarrassment, growled like a caged animal he had been at the Winter Palace. He could still remember the soft give of cartilage beneath his knuckles as warm blood burst forth between his fingers. It had been both satisfying and disappointing to find out just how doughy his father had become.

For her part, Hannah immediately stepped back and made sure to keep her hands down and out of the way.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, once again repentant. “I didn’t mean to.”

This was all wrong, Raphael realized. He somehow went from having a tender moment with Hannah to watching her stare at him with hurt and beginnings of fear, just because he couldn’t keep his cool. He looked down at his knuckles, flexed them once or twice to make sure the wounds were still closed and healing, and went to card fingers through his hair. It only calmed him a little.

“It’s not your fault,” he said and huffed. “Winter Palace was rougher than I anticipated.”

Hannah continued to stand where she was, clearly not trusting him to not have another outburst. Raphael wanted to reassure her, to tell her that he would never actually hurt her, but no matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t come. All he could think of was what had happened back _then_. So he raised his hands and showed Hannah the full scope of his injuries.

“My Maker-forsaken father decided to show up on day two of the ball to try to gain influence with the Inquisition,” he said, sounding tired even to his own ears. “He had the gall to directly order me to return to Ostwick to reclaim my title and take my ‘rightful place’ as his heir. He made me so angry I blacked out for a moment and it wasn’t until Dorian and Bull were pulling me off that scum that I realized what I had done. That’s what happened to my hands.”

A part of him was horrified that he chose to share this much personal information with a woman who could use it all to her own benefit, but a larger part seemed to understand that if he truly wished to make Hannah trust him, he would have to open up - even if a little. So he stood there, hands in front of him, and watched as she absorbed it all and came to her own conclusion.

“You really hate your father, hmm?” she asked quietly. 

“With a passion,” Raphael spat out. “He’s the most vile creature in the whole world.”

With a little tilt of her head and a slight nod, Hannah seemed to accept his reply. She continued to stare at his hands, clearly mesmerized by the bruises and lacerations there. 

“May I touch your hands?” she asked.

The request caught him off-guard and Raphael wasn’t sure what to say. He opened his mouth several times, uncertain if it was appropriate to allow Hannah to touch places that had been defiled by his father’s blood, before he decided he was being silly. He nodded, “yes.”

What Raphael hadn’t expected was for Hannah to slowly step closer to him, wrap her soft fingers around his rough ones and gently graze a thumb over his messed up knuckles. The sensation of her skin on his made anger and discomfort melt away as if by magic, leaving him short of breath and slightly dizzy. He watched, amazed, as she brought lips to each hand and softly kissed them.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she told him with a tender, sad smile. “You deserve better.”

Speechless, Raphael watched as Hannah continued to gently trace her fingers over every single bruise, cut, and welt, taking great care to not cause him further pain. The soft touch brought back memories long forgotten, of another pair of hands that took care of him anytime he’d scrape a knee as a child. His aunt was an amazing woman and the fact that Hannah evoked similar feelings inside of him, made his chest hurt with longing.

“Thank you,” he said softly. He slowly shifted his hands so he was holding Hannah’s hands in turn. “You deserve better, too.”

Maker, he didn’t want to ask her out. He wanted to beg Hannah to let him court her, to worship the ground she walked upon, to speak words that brought her happiness, to protect her against anything that wished her ill. And above everything else, he wanted to always see her face look up at him with that same gentle expression he was seeing right now.

“Hannah. I was wondering--”

“I’m telling you! That was Orlesian cheese in our quiche and not Fereldan. Get your facts straight.”

Raphael closed his eyes and pressed his mouth closed, hoping to stop the string of expletives he was prepared to shout at the group of researchers that chose to loudly talk while walking up the stairs outside. Potential presence of other people made Hannah move back at once, her hands detangling from his; he felt almost cold without her close to him. Thankfully, the small group passed by and moved onto another part of the library.

An awkward sort of silence fell between them and Raphael racked his brain for something to say, for something to do. For her part, Hannah stood just a pace away, a soft blush still tinting her cheeks. It somehow reminded him of something Lily had said earlier.

“I was wondering if you were planning on coming to the tavern tonight?” he asked. It wasn’t the question he had had in mind, it was the only viable one anymore. “A whole lot of us are getting together for games and drinking and I’d love for you to be there.”

Hannah frowned, then glanced at her schematics, finally settling her eyes on the brand new box of tools. She smirked as she looked back at Raphael.

“How could I refuse?” she asked, then nodded. “I’ll come. I might be a little late, but I’ll be there.”

The grin that spread on Raphael’s face could probably rival the sun in how bright it was.

“Great! I’m glad,” he said. There were more people walking up the staircase, so he decided it was high time to leave Hannah to her work. “I’ll see you later, then?”

She chuckled. “Yes."

She seemed amused by his excitement, but Raphael didn’t care. He walked backwards for a little, watching Hannah smile back at him, before he turned around and stepped outside. For the first time in more than a week his heart felt light and happy, and if anybody caught him whistling to himself, they didn’t comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!!! OMG IT IS HAPPENING!
> 
> Okay, we are finally at the point of where all of this has started; the original one-shot that inspired a whole month of writing. I will not be re-writing their first kiss because the original fic still holds up well enough? Which means... [GO READ ABOUT THE KISS](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/182886961816/out-of-the-embers-raphael-and-kagetsukais). It's worth it, I promise, esp. since the next prompt starts directly afterward :)


	13. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ FURTHER, MAKE SURE YOU READ [THE ACTUAL FIRST KISS](https://kagetsukai.tumblr.com/post/182886961816/out-of-the-embers-raphael-and-kagetsukais) I WROTE BACK IN FEBRUARY.

There was something intoxicating about kissing Hannah and Raphael could not get enough of it. Her mouth tasted… Well, at first it had tasted of her favorite mead, but it had since become unimportant, as he focused instead on exploring the textures of her tongue. He held her close to his body, pressed between him and the wall next to her door, and trailed aimless fingers up and down her back, not daring to explore further. Her own hands kept idly drifting through his hair, sending tiny sparks of pleasure down his spine, and made him hum with pleasure any time a nail scratched at his scalp. 

The moment their lips pulled apart, he moved to trace tender kisses along her jaw, determined to learn her shape as much as he dared. Hannah tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck; he could hear her breath in his ear, ragged and halting, which made him that much more drunk on her - he wasn’t sure what she smelled like either, he just knew he wanted more of it. When his mouth found the tender spot where her pulse ran, he paused and gently dragged his teeth against it.

“Raphael,” she moaned quietly.

All of his blood rushed south as a low growl issued from his throat. His hands flexed around her body and he realized that if he didn’t stop soon, they’d pass the point of no return and he’d regret the choice later. He forced himself to loosen his grip, to pull away and let go, putting enough distance between them to give him room to calm himself. It didn’t help that when Hannah looked up at him, her dark eyes were wide with desire.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

It was difficult to think of an answer when she was _right there_ , mere inches away from him and willing to kiss him as he desperately wanted more.

“Nothing,” he said and shook his head a little. A stray piece of hair had fallen over Hannah’s face so he lifted a hand and brushed it away; her skin was soft and warm under his fingertips and begged to be touched. “I just… Well… I should let you get inside before things go any further and I do something I shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned.

They were no longer touching, but only just. So much heat radiated from her body that Raphael desperately wanted to step closer and drown in it.

“I want to be a perfect gentleman to you,” he said quietly. He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand. “To make sure you got to your quarters safely. To… not force my company on you tonight.”

Finally understanding what he meant, a slow smile bloomed on Hannah’s face and made Raphael’s heart sing.

“It wouldn’t be forced if consent was freely given,” she pointed out. Her hands lazily found their way around his waist and he was once again flush against her body. “I wouldn’t mind at all if you stayed the night.”

And that was the crux of the issue. Hannah was clearly willing - she was offering an opportunity to find pleasure in her body - but it didn’t sit well with Raphael and what _he_ wanted. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“And I would hate myself for accepting your offer,” he told her. “I don’t want just a quick tumble between the sheets. I want more, Hannah, I want... I want _you_.”

Confusion painted her lovely face and her grip loosened significantly. Raphael mourned the loss of her closeness, but it was more important that she understood what he wanted.

“What?” she asked.

“I mean to court you,” he said quickly before he could stop himself. His face was getting warm again and he hated how embarrassed he was getting over the words - this was new territory for him and he wanted to make sure he did it right.

Hannah continued to stare at him, searching his face for answers to whatever questions plagued her mind. He wanted to take her in his arms again, hold her close and alleviate any doubt she might have, but he understood how important it was that they talked first.

“Are you serious?” she asked, still suspicious. “You can’t be. You _must_ be joking.”

Raphael wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or heartbroken that she would need to question his intent. Instead, he carefully took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it - Hannah’s breath audibly hitched as she watched his mouth touch her skin.

“I will never joke about your heart,” he promised. “You are dear to me, more dear than I ever thought possible, and for as long as you’ll let me, I want to devote myself to your happiness.”

For the longest of moments, silence reigned between them. Raphael’s heart started to plummet in a sudden suspicion that he had grossly miscalculated his object of affection when he noticed Hannah’s eyes get watery around the edges. 

“Oh,” was all she said before she moved into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

This was not how Raphael had pictured this conversation going, but at least he wasn’t getting his heart broken - yet. He could tell Hannah was crying by the wetness on his skin and the quiet sniffles that kept breaking the silence between them, but he had no idea how to help her, to cheer her up. Instead, he lifted one of his hands and gently carded his fingers through her hair, hoping that the caress would help her calm down. And that he would find out what had upset her so much.

“Hannah?” he intoned once her sniffles subsided. “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t respond for the longest time, though when she did, she started by shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I’m being silly,” she murmured.

“Untrue,” he said. “Tell me.”

Hannah sighed and, still hidden in the crook of his neck, she continued, “I’ve never had a man want me like that before. Or for who I am. I _know_ I am stubborn, and willful, and opinionated, and difficult in a multitude of ways, so the fact that you would offer something like this…” She paused, her voice getting really small. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

Something broke inside of Raphael and he had a suspicion it had to be his heart. The fact that this brilliant, beautiful, mesmerizing woman had felt so unwanted made him want to seek out every single person who had caused her pain and make them pay. Instead, he shifted her in his arms just so he could place her face in his palms and make her look him in the eye. 

“It is their loss and my gain,” he said and gave her a small smile. “Besides, I’ve never been in a relationship either. We can figure it out together, if you want.”

Hannah’s somber expression shifted into a small incredulous smile that seemed quite at odds with her tear-stained cheeks.

“Are you always such an optimist?” she asked.

He shrugged and grinned back. “Only when I have you in my arms.” 

The moment those words left his mouth, Raphael regretted them immediately; they were so incredibly cheesy and cliche! His face warmed at once and he was going to apologize for being so stupid when he saw her look up at him with shining eyes, her teeth worrying a corner of her mouth. A lovely blush blossomed on her cheeks that had nothing to do with her previous tears and it made him lose his train of thought. All he could think about was her lips and what they tasted like. 

“May I kiss you again?” he asked quietly.

A smile lit up her eyes as she nodded. “Yes.”

It was a while before her lips stopped tasting of tears, but it was time well spent as he further acquainted himself with her mouth. When he finally returned to his quarters later that night, he was grinning to himself like the luckiest man in the world.


	14. New Beginnings

“Wait. And he didn’t spend the night?”

Swift as a sparrow, Hannah placed a hand over Krem’s mouth to prevent him from blurting anything else. They were standing at the edge of the sparring area and watching as the rest of the Chargers ran their morning drills. A few of them were giving Hannah and Krem a curious glance.

“Could you not shout that for the whole of Skyhold to hear?” she hissed at him.

Krem snorted a laugh against her palm, getting it all wet with spit, and Hannah quickly pulled her hand away.

“Ew! Gross.”

“Then stop putting your hands where they don’t belong,” he drawled in turn.

“Ugh, fine,” she scoffed, trying to wipe the spit on her skirts. “But don’t blurt out things either, alright?”

He shrugged, crossed his arms, and continued staring at Hannah in a speculative way. She could feel a blush coming and hated the fact that her pale skin would show it vividly and at once.

“So what happens now?” Krem asked.

The question deflated her a little. It was a question that ran in her head on repeat since the moment she had closed her door the night before and no matter how hard she thought about it, she had no answer to it. Would Raphael ignore her now, pretend nothing happened, or that they were both too drunk on mead to take it seriously? Or was he earnest in his declaration?

“I don’t know,” she grumbled. “I haven’t seen him today yet, so it’s not like I could ask.”

Krem shook his head, his expression almost disappointed.

“Maker, Hannah. You’re behaving like a fucking teenager,” he told her. “Put on your big-girl pants and go talk to him. It’s what adults do.”

The glare she shot him could have withered a lesser man, but Krem only chuckled heartily.

“Go. Find him,” he said and turned to leave. “I need to do these drills before Chief starts whining again. Don’t chicken out!”

Left to her own devices, Hannah stared after Krem as he went to pick up his weapons and joined his fellow Chargers. With her best friend occupied, Hannah had no other way to distract herself from the matter at hand so she turned around and started the trek back towards the Great Hall. In all honesty, she had been actively avoiding Raphael all morning so she wouldn’t have to face her fears just yet - exactly what Krem had insinuated. Perhaps it wasn’t the most adult thing she’s ever done, and she wasn’t proud of it, but it was too late to change it now.

As she stepped onto the staircase and looked up, her eyes found Raphael, casually standing at the top and waiting for her with a smile that made her heart swell and her chest tighten. The closer she came the softer his expression became and it made Hannah feel really silly that she had doubted his intentions to begin with. By the time she got to the last step, strong arms wrapped around her waist, enveloping her in the warmth of his body.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured.

Her hands traveled around his shoulders, looping tightly around his neck and she smiled as his lips came within an inch of hers. “Hello.” She kissed him. “Handsome.” She kissed him again and then giggled when he sloppily returned her kisses.

“I was looking for you,” Raphael said finally and smiled. “I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

Hannah shook her head. “Not yet. I was catching up with Krem.”

His eyes briefly moved to search for the man in question, lost among the sparring Chargers, before he looked back at her, concerned.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes!” she replied cheerfully. “I bother him on a regular basis right as the Chargers start training so that Bull gets annoyed and works him harder. It’s my payback for all the teasing I get from him.”

Raphael chuckled and shook his head a little.

“You’re terrible,” he told her, then shifted around her. “Now, about food… How do you feel about a picnic in the garden?”

Hannah frowned. “A picnic?” She watched as Raphael let her go, reached down for a basket she didn’t notice before, and lifted it off the ground. A delicious smell of something savory and fragrant hit her nose and her mouth filled with saliva. “What is that?”

She watched as his face colored a little and he looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“I… I made you something?” He cleared his throat a little. “I maaaaay have bribed the cooks to let me bake for you. I think Fereldans call it a ‘pay-stee’?”

“Pasty,” she corrected quietly, staring at him in complete shock. “It’s called a pasty and it’s my favorite food. How did you know?”

Raphael turned an even deeper shade of red as he finally met her eyes; he looked positively bashful and nervous.

“I asked around?” he said with an awkward grin. “I wanted to try making something that you liked to-hmmphfff--”

Hannah kissed him, of course. Kissed him before her emotions spilled over and made her feel too much again. This man, this dorky, sweet man went out of his way to discover her favorite dish and made it just for her. It would still have to be tasted and tried, but just the fact that he took the time and effort to do it meant the world to her. _He_ meant the world to her.

“You approve, then?” he asked between her kisses.

She huffed a chuckle as she parted from him. “Remains to be seen,” she quipped. “I mean, it could still be inedible.”

The mock outrage that appeared on his face was so funny that Hannah burst out laughing. 

“How dare you,” he said with an exaggerated gasp. “Blasphemy, I say!”

“Well, I haven’t tried it yet!” she told him. “I refuse to give empty compliments.”

He nodded, as if to agreeing with her “You’re right. I think it’s time we prove once and for all that I am capable of baking a paystee.”

“Pasty,” she corrected again.

“Right, pasty,” he said with a grin. “Shall we?”

“Yes.”

In the end, Hannah ate three and stashed away another two, because those were the best pasties she’s had since the last time her mother made some almost fifteen years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a bit of a weird thing that I realized *after* I've already written this prompt: pasties technically originated from Cornwall and considering that the name "Trevelyan" is Cornish, it'd be Raphael who'd know the proper pronunciation of that word and not Hannah. THAT BEING SAID! This is DA fanfic, this prompt turned out cute, and I'm keeping it as is :D


	15. Knight

The fact that Lily had insisted on multiple weapons training irritated Raphael to no end, but he had long since given up on trying to reason with his cousin. She was a worrywart and had the power to keep him grounded in Skyhold if he didn’t follow at least _some_ of her instructions. That was how he found himself in the training ring with Cole while wielding two practice daggers he was barely proficient in.

“You don’t want to be here,” the boy said quietly.

Raphael sighed. Going against an opponent who could read your emotions at the bare minimum did nothing to make him feel like he had a chance at improvement.

“I’m sorry Cole. Daggers aren’t my strong suit,” he admitted.

Cole paused and looked Raphael in the eyes in a way that always unnerved him.

“You want to make her happy. She’s important. You want to protect and defend. This is a means to an end.”

Raphael nodded, slightly resigned. “If I have to suffer through daggers training to help Lily be safe, so be it.” He took a deep breath and cracked his neck. “Let’s go.”

It was rough going - especially in the beginning - but after a while Raphael got used to the strange boy’s commentary and teaching style. As per usual, it got really hot really fast so he took off his shirt and continued without it. Unfortunately, that also meant a relatively large crowd of onlookers who loitered around the perimeter and made obscene remarks about his body - just loud enough for him to hear and be annoyed with.

Normally, he ignored the chatter because it didn’t matter to him what the debutantes and title hunters thought of him, but today he spied a new spectator, one he held near and dear his heart, so the comments irritated him to no end. The last thing he wanted his lady to hear were speculations in regards to the size of his manhood.

“Hannah came,” Cole said quietly between their sparring bouts. 

“I know,” Raphael replied.

“She took the time to look pretty,” Cole continued, his voice distracted. “Kohl, red lips, loose hair. She wants you to notice.”

“Cole,” Raphael said and glared. “Stop reading her mind.”

“But her thoughts are so loud,” the boy whined. “Smell of nettle and grass, warm skin, warm kisses, solid and safe. Is this real? Is this true? So happy it hurts to breathe sometimes.”

“Stop. Right now,” Raphael said and stuck his hand over Cole’s mouth. “That’s private and she doesn’t want it shared.”

It must have seemed weird to everybody around them to watch him silence Cole - they hardly could hear the words - but it was important to Raphael to make sure the boy understood which parts were not meant to be spoken out loud, no matter how much he loved hearing them.

“Will you stay quiet now?” he asked Cole after a moment. “No more thought-reading.”

“I’ll try,” Cole conceded, deflated. “You both are so _loud_. Two voices calling across the ocean, two hearts singing in tune when words are too difficult.”

Luckily he didn’t say anything else, because Raphael was ready to silence the boy once more. His own head didn’t quiet down, though; a maelstrom of emotions and thoughts and wishes raged within his soul as the idea of Hannah reciprocating his feelings shook him to the core. He should have stopped his training session right then and there, as it soon became clear that while he had never had aptitude to begin with, he was even worse while distracted.

After yet another bout where Raphael ended on the ground with a wooden dagger jammed into his ribs, Cole paused, frowned, and straightened up.

“I can’t hear her,” he said quietly and looked to the side, focusing. “Bruising grasp, stale breath reeking of alcohol, decadence at its worst. She’s in trouble.”

Raphael was on his feet and leaping over the fence before Cole finished saying his piece. He heard the small crowd gasp then grumble in outrage as he silently shoved past them and ran towards the last spot he saw Hannah. She wasn’t there. Small panic seized his heart when he noticed her again, several paces farther back, struggling against a man dressed in finery, surrounded by what looked like a four-man personal guard.

Quick grasp on a wrist, a sharp tug, and Raphael sent the man stumbling away from Hannah.

“Don’t touch her,” he growled.

The guards moved to intercept him, but instead of attacking, they briefly swayed in place and fell to the ground. Cole materialized next to Raphael, wearing a frowning expression.

“They won’t be unconscious for long,” he said quickly. “You should leave before they wake up.”

That was the exact opposite of what Raphael wanted to do, his body humming with adrenaline and readiness to fight the asshole who dared touch his woman, but one glance at Hannah’s distressed face derailed any thoughts of revenge.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly and moved even closer.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded slightly.

“Want to get out of here?”

Another nod made Raphael frown, but this was not the time to address Hannah’s silence. Instead, he stretched out a hand to her - and she took it without missing a beat. Their fingers intertwined, the sensation of her skin against his bringing a degree of calm he desperately needed right now. They briskly walked away from the scene and through the small crowd that gathered around them; there were many places they could go, but the most important thing was to get them somewhere secluded and secure. 

The tavern wasn’t perhaps the best choice for that purpose, but it was the first place that came to Raphael’s mind. The longer he thought about it while they walked, the more it made sense: it was only mid-afternoon, which meant the upper levels would still be empty, while the presence of Iron Bull and his mercenary group would dissuade any potential troublemakers on the ground floor. With that in mind, he lead them through the familiar door, waved a greeting at Cabot, gave Bull a significant glance, and went up the stairs.

The moment Raphael found a quiet corner, he stopped and looked at Hannah - she was a little short of breath, but seemed fine.

“Hannah?” he asked again.

To his great surprise, a low growl issued from her mouth as she let go of Raphael’s hand and took a few steps away. From a pocket in her skirt, she took out a hair tie and went about re-braiding her hair. There was a lot of anger in her every move, fingers tugging at long strands to separate them into portions.

He came a little closer. “Hannah, talk to me.”

Whether he distracted her or something else happened, Raphael didn’t know, but a low curse fell out of Hannah’s mouth as she undid her half-made braid and tried to do it again. 

“This is exactly what I get for growing complacent,” she mumbled towards the floor. “I should have known.”

Raphael frowned. “Known what?” he asked, unrelenting.

“That I’m just a piece of ass to these people,” she finally spat out and looked up at Raphael; her kohl-lined eyes were watery and hurt. “No matter how hard I try to prove to them that I’m more than just my face or body, I get reminded that it doesn’t matter. I am a nobody to them.”

Slowly, so he wouldn’t startle her unnecessarily, Raphael scooped Hannah into his arms and pressed her against his body. His mind was raging, visions of vengeance against that nobleman becoming more fantastical and graphic in their creativity. Even if he couldn’t exactly get to the man, maybe there were other ways to make his life miserable. For now, he needed to calm down his beloved.

“You are not a nobody,” he murmured into her ear and tightened his hold around her shoulders. “You are beautiful, brilliant, and amazing. You are incredibly witty and you have a deadly sense of humor. Just because that pompous asshole can’t recognize a treasure before him, it doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

After a short moment of silence, Hannah snorted a quiet laugh.

“Are you trying to make me feel better with compliments?” she asked.

Raphael chuckled. “Is it working?”

She nuzzled a little closer and pressed her nose against his neck.

“Maybe?”

“Should I continue?”

She shrugged. “I won’t stop you, if you do.”

That made Raphael laugh out loud. He shifted a little to press a kiss to her temple and smiled to himself as he thought of what else he could say.

“Well, you have single most beautiful eyes,” he told her. “They are big, and warm, and gorgeous, and I could stare into them for hours. I really like your hair - especially when you let it down like right now - because I love how it frames your face. And I really like your smile, because it means you’re happy, and that’s the single most important thing to me.”

Thankfully Hannah wasn’t looking up at him, because he could feel the telltale signs of a blush warming up his face. Yes, this was what he felt and thought, but he wasn’t used to sharing it out loud and made him embarrassed to say the words. The heat got even worse once Hannah pressed her mouth to his neck and gently nipped at the skin.

“Lies and slander,” she hummed quietly. 

Raphael shook his head, recognizing the playful tone of her voice. 

“It’s the truth!” he said. “How about a little show-and-tell?”

“Hmmm?”

It took minimal effort to shift around and find her mouth with his own for a kiss that was every shade of tenderness. Hannah had been slowly relaxing in his arms, but this was the thing that really made her melt. Raphael took special care to go slow, to make her feel wanted. By the time they parted, Hannah’s face had lost almost all of the distressed frown, instead replaced by a sweet smile and a tinge of color.

“Thank you,” she said. “That was lovely.”

He smiled back at her. “You’re welcome. The pleasure was all mine.”

“Also.” She paused and her happiness flickered for a moment. “Thank you for coming to my rescue. I was worried there for a moment.”

Raphael gently grazed his fingers along her jaw and nodded.

“Of course. I’m only sorry I didn’t get to punch the guy; I was definitely in the mood to rearrange his face.”

Hannah snorted. “Maybe it’s for the better, then. Lady Josephine would have had a diplomatic mess on her plate if you did that.”

“I guess we’ll never know?” Raphael said with a grin.

The stood there for a moment, holding each other close in an embrace that was easy and comfortable. It wasn’t until Hannah looked down and back up that she frowned again and her body stiffened.

“So,” she started and Raphael watched her face warm even more. “I’m not complaining about the view, but where is your shirt?”

In the chaos of trying to leave the training grounds behind, Raphael had absolutely forgotten to grab his tunic that still - most likely - hung off the railing around the sparring ring. He blushed, hard.

“Not here?” he offered and reached up to run a hand through his hair. “It’s probably where I left it last, hanging uselessly outside.”

This time Hannah laughed for real, which in turn made Raphael smile. With mischief clear in her eyes, she leaned in and placed a careful kiss to the hollow of his neck, followed by another, just a little lower.

“How terrible,” she said. “Whatever shall I do?”

By the time Cole found them and brought the missing shirt, Raphael’s upper body was thoroughly covered in small red marks the color of Hannah’s lipstick. 

Raphael did not mind in the least.


	16. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, I have no chill. I'm trying to catch up with this challenge but anytime I start writing Hannah and Raphael, things just.... go. Apparently it's the same with Lily and Hannah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, please excuse my horrible sense of humor. I needed a name for the horrible noble from the previous prompt, ShannaraIsles got involved and suddenly I had 1000 words more words written. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.

Summons to the Inquisitor’s quarters came as a surprise and put Hannah in a state of mild panic. She had never _truly_ spoken with the Inquisitor - most of her communication being handled by either Commander Cullen or, occasionally, Lady Montilyet - so the fact that she was going to have a direct conversation made her worry. In her past job experience, any time The Big Boss wanted to chat with her, it meant immediate termination and a need to look for a new job. With a heavy dread in her heart, Hannah put away her work, locked everything up and slowly made her way towards the Inquisitor’s tower.

Whatever she had expected to find at the top of the seemingly endless staircase was not what she found; the room was as large and splendid as Hannah remembered, but instead of obvious opulence it was tastefully decorated with practical furniture and multiple bookshelves. A large desk sat on the opposite side of the room and the Inquisitor stood up and moved around it the moment Hannah stepped past the balustrade

“Hannah!” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

Hannah dipped into a courtesy and frowned a little.

“You have formally summoned me, Inquisitor,” she pointed out. “I could not refuse.”

Lily frowned and hummed. “That… is a good point,” she said. “Either way, I’m happy to finally get to talk to you. And please, call me Lily. I don’t want to be so formal when we’re about to have tea.”

Hannah stared at the woman, confused.

“Tea?” she asked. 

“Yes, tea,” Lily replied with a shaky grin and pointed to a fancy couch that Hannah hadn’t noticed before - there was a table before it, ladened with food and drink. “I was gifted some black currant tea and I thought that maybe you’d like to share it with me?”

A multitude of questions crowded in Hannah’s head, one more insistent than the other. While she no longer thought she wasn’t going to get fired from her position, she still had no idea what was going on. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to play along.

“I must admit, I’ve never had black currant in my tea,” Hannah said carefully. “But I’m always interested in new food experiences.”

“Excellent,” Lily said and directed Hannah to sit down. “Shall we get to it then?”

Once they sat down, Lily went about pouring out some tea into their two cups and offered sugar and milk to go with it. Then she offered the little sandwiches and scones and cookies that sat neatly arranged on fancy porcelain plates. Hannah was surprised, because those were the kinds of things that were left for servants to do and not the most powerful woman in Thedas. Still, she held her tongue. For her part, Lily looked extremely tense. Hannah noted the stiff posture, the fingers idly picking at the nails, and the slight frown between the brows that reminded her of Raphael. Something was going on, that was for sure.

“I guess I should tell you why I asked you here today,” Lily intoned. Hannah nodded, but said nothing. “For some time now I’ve been hearing rumors of how certain members of the Inquisitions treat you and I have to say that I never condoned it and I am sorry you had to put up with it.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes.

“I had sent Master Wardell to the Exalted Plains as a test,” Lily continued. “He was supposed to go on site and repair a bridge in the area. Not only he failed to give me anything beyond a few planks tossed across a gap, but he belittled my intelligence when I questioned his actions. When I asked why he couldn’t build me a bridge like the one in Emprise du Lion, he immediately got defensive and angry. Do you know why?”

Of course Hannah knew why Wardell would be unable to replicate the bridge in Emprise du Lion, but she also knew she could never say it out loud. She didn’t have to.

“I think he wasn’t the one who had designed that bridge,” Lily said and finally looked directly at Hannah. There was steel in those gentle brown eyes as she continued to speak. “I think it was you who did it, which is even more impressive because you had to have done it sight-unseen. Which means you should be the one who’s in charge of our engineering team.”

This was getting to be too much so Hannah set down her tea cup before she spilled any liquid.

“Inquisitor,” she said and paused. “Lily,” she corrected herself. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Master Wardell--”

“Is no longer employed by the Inquisition,” Lily finished.

A dragon could have landed between them and it would have shocked Hannah less than the words she just heard. She kept staring at Lily, her mouth slightly open.

“What?” she asked weakly.

“Master Wardell is gone. I have no patience for men who disrespect women just because they’re women,” Lily said evenly. “Which means the position of Chief Engineer is open and it would bring me great joy and satisfaction if you agreed to take it.”

Words formed at the tip of her tongue, but no matter how hard she tried, Hannah couldn’t make a sound. The fact that the bane of her existence would no longer make her life unbearable brought on such vivid relief, she actually felt her body uncoil from the stress she didn’t know she had been carrying. Then the full meaning of it all hit and her eyes widened.

“Wait, you mean--” She paused, suddenly overcome with emotions. “I’d be making all of the decisions? Officially?”

Lily smiled a little and nodded.

“Yes,” she simply said. “Will you accept the offer?”

“Yes!” Hannah immediately agreed before Lily changed her mind. She had worked her entire life to get to this point and she wasn’t going to let doubt get in her way. “I accept.”

It was such a happy feeling to know that for the first time in her life, Hannah was being recognized and rewarded for her hard work. Even when she had a commission with Queen Anora, her position was largely in name only and had been given to her as an appeasement to Warden Tara Cousland. If this thing with the Inquisition went well, Hannah would be able to finally have enough influence to force the College of Engineers to accept her among them and give her the title of “Master”.

“You’ll be taking over Wardell’s office, of course,” Lily continued. “His men arrived earlier today and have been packing everything, but once they’re done, the space is yours.”

No more crowded spaces with multiple people shuffling about and breaking her concentration, Hannah realized. She wouldn’t have to lock up her desk every time she had to step away, either. All of this information was so good, Hannah was having a hard time keeping her emotions contained.

“Thank you. You will _not_ be disappointed,” she whispered. “This means so much to me. A lot more than you could ever imagine.”

A soft blush tinted Lily’s face as she smiled wider, clearly pleased with herself.

“I’m glad,” she said and her brows furrowed again. Something else was clearly on Lily’s mind, because she shifted in her seat and sighed deeply. “I am very sorry I didn’t realize what had been going on. If it hadn’t been for Raffy, I probably wouldn’t have known.”

Hannah blinked. “Raffy?” There were so many implications and her mind tried to consider all of them at once, creating a cacophony of thought that threatened to overwhelm her.

“He talks about you a lot, you know,” Lily offered and chuckled. “Won’t shut up, really. I feel like I already know you really well just by the stories he’s told me over the past few months.” She paused and looked down at her hands; the quiet guilt that radiated from her made Hannah frown even more. “He’s been through so much, so seeing him be so happy with you…” Lily looked up and smiled sadly. “I’m glad he’s found you, that is all.”

A familiar sort of pain swelled in Hannah’s chest as she tried to work through her emotions. It should have annoyed her that it took Raphael’s intervention to get others to respect her, but she felt grateful instead. She finally had someone in her life who was willing to fight for her and had her back - and that was invaluable. The fact he also made her incredibly happy was just a lovely side-effect. 

“I’m glad, too,” she said and felt herself blush a little.

Lily kept looking at her, eyes slightly sad and distant, as if she was trying to figure out Hannah’s innermost thoughts.

“Can I ask you something?” she said.

Hannah nodded. “Of course.”

“What are your intentions towards Raffy?”

Perhaps she should have known this question would come up, since their conversation had turned to such personal topics, but it still made her gape at Lily in surprise. How could she answer when she didn’t understand her own feels just yet?

“Intentions?” she said slowly. “I don’t have intentions towards Raphael. If I’m to be honest, most days I’m surprised he wants to be around me to begin with.”

Lily nodded, though she didn’t seem convinced.

“I get it - I think,” she said, then frowned. “I’m sorry. I know I’m probably coming off rude, but I can’t help worry about his well-being. The last thing I want is to watch him get his heart broken.”

Oh. It all suddenly made sense and Hannah felt herself relax. She smiled a little and felt her cooling blush return in full force.

“If that’s the case,” she said, “I can tell you one thing for sure: I don’t know what the future holds, or if we’re meant to stay together, but it’s not my intent to hurt Raphael in any way, shape, or form. I care about him very much.”

The words felt like a love confession in Hannah’s mouth, and she felt terribly embarrassed that she let herself speak so freely, but it seemed to have the desired effect: Lily’s body relaxed visibly and a small smile graced her face.

“And I’m glad to hear that,” Lily said.

Silence returned between them. It felt a little awkward to sit with Raphael’s cousin and discuss Hannah’s feelings for him, so to cover her embarrassment she reached for her tea cup again and grabbed a plate with sandwiches. Lily followed suit and they were soon engrossed in their own thoughts.

The first one to break their silence was Lily.

“So I heard you had a bit of trouble with a nobleman the other day,” she said in a casual tone. “Does that happen often?”

Hannah scowled into her tea cup at the memory.

“Not so much anymore,” she said, trying to keep a growl out of her voice. “Usually it’s enough when I glare at any idiots who feel entitled to demand things from me.”

Lily nodded along.

“Makes sense,” she said. “Still, I will not tolerate such horrible behavior within the walls of Skyhold - no matter if they are high-born or a commoner. I permanently banned him from Skyhold; Lord Bruic Scheissehausen will not bother you anymore.”

Hannah had been in the middle of a sip of tea when she heard the name of the nobleman who had accosted her and it took all of her willpower not to spit take everywhere. She coughed several times, trying to clear her airways, while Lily stared at her in confusion.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked and frowned. “I don’t actually speak Fereldan so I wasn’t sure if I got the pronunciation right.”

Once Hannah collected herself again she waved off Lily’s concerns.

“No, no, you’re quite fine in your pronunciation,” she said around a grin. “I just wasn’t prepared for the man’s name. Did Lady Montilyet not translate it for you?”

Lily’s frown deepened. “Now that you mention it, her face was unusually amused when we talked about it, but I didn’t think anything of it. What does it mean?”

Hannah snorted and broke into a new bout of laughter. “His name--- his name is Brick Shithouse,” she finally managed to get out and dissolved into unrestrained giggles.

Lily’s eyes bugged out at once as an undignified snort issued from her mouth - which she promptly covered with her hand.

“Oh Maker, that’s horrible,” she said softly.

Hannah couldn’t help herself. “A horrible name for a really… crappy man,” she said and snorted as well.

Lily groaned at the terrible pun. “That was an awful joke.”

“Not as awful as that name, though!” Hannah managed to wheeze out. She was crying-laughing at this point and Lily was having a hard time keeping things together as well. “His parents really had to hate him.”

A new thought brightened Lily’s face in delight. “No wonder he’s unmarried! Who would want to be called ‘Lady Shithouse’?”

Hannah’s brain immediately provided an answer: “Perhaps a woman named Latrine?”

That was the last straw for Lily and she burst out laughing at full volume. It further triggered Hannah and they were soon howling together while trying to stay upright on the couch. Any time either of them tried to collect themselves into a semblance of calm, she would look at the other and start laughing again. There seemed to be no end in sight.

“What’s so funny?”

Raphael’s raspy voice washed over Hannah like a blanket and made her sober up significantly. There were still tears in her eyes so she tried to wipe them off as she turned to face him - and Lily did the same. He stood there, at the top of the stairs, staring at them with curious suspicion.

“I’m not sure how to say this--” Lily started, but Hannah waved her off.

“You saved me from the shittiest man in Ferelden,” she said and burst out laughing again. Lily followed suit.

Not being in on the joke, Raphael seemed a little annoyed at the little display before him, though he did his best to play along. He moved to sit down on the couch next to Hannah and gently put his arm around her waist.

“I already knew that,” he pointed out. “That doesn’t make it so funny that the two of you are crying into your teacups.”

Once again Hannah tried to contain her mirth; she took several deep breaths and fanned her face to help dry out the tears that kept streaming down her cheeks. She pointedly avoided looking at Lily in case her amusement triggered her - this had to be said quickly.

“Apparently the nobleman who accosted me was called Lord Bruic Scheissehausen,” she said and choked on a laugh. “Which in Fereldan means Brick Shithouse!”

Both Lily and Hannah dissolved into giggles again at the way Raphael’s eyes turned into saucers in shock.

“What the fuck,” he swore. “That can’t be real.”

“Oh, it’s real alright,” Lily chimed in. “Lady Montilyet was the one to tell me his name.”

Raphael stared at Lily for a moment before his face broke into a grin.

“That’s amazing,” he said. “He’s an ass, so he deserves an asshole name.”

Another bout of laughter bubbled up in Hannah’s lungs, though it simmered down the moment she got to look into Raphael’s smiling eyes. The funny name quickly drifted out of her mind, instead replaced by a steady heartbeat of Raphael’s name her body called out any time he was near. She could feel the small circles he was rubbing into her lower back and it made her melt under his ministrations.

“Anyway,” she heard Lily say. “Now that we got our silliness out, perhaps we should finish the tea service?”

Hannah turned back to Lily in time to see the other woman smile softly in her direction. It made Hannah blush in embarrassment for getting caught in such an intimate embrace.

“Can I join you?” Raphael asked.

“Of course,” Lily replied. “Grab a cup. There should be more than enough for everybody.”

As they busied themselves with food and drink, Hannah couldn’t help but marvel at how different her life had become in a span of just a few weeks. Not only she found a man who cared about her in ways she never knew possible, but she also got a promotion and gained a female friend who didn’t seem threatened by her existence. Somehow, life became good.


	17. Remember When It Rained

It was a cold, wet morning and Raphael hated having to be up this early, but he would have hated it more if he didn’t get to see Hannah before she left Skyhold. He stood with her inside the stable, next to the stall of the horse she was going to ride, and watched her every move.

“You’re glaring,” she pointed out softly.

He could deny it, but thought better of it. “I hate that you’re leaving,” he said instead.

Hannah stopped checking her packs, turned to him and smiled tiredly - she clearly didn’t like being up this early either. She stepped closer to him, pushed her hands around his waist and snuggled up with a kiss to his cheek. It felt so incredibly natural to be like that, to hold her and be held by her, that a small growl rumbled in his chest when she moved away again.

“You know I have to go,” she said, her hands getting busy again. “Ever since Wardell was fired from the Inquisition, I’m in charge of all construction, so if I want to do my job properly, I need to know what I’m working with. It shouldn’t be longer than a month to inspect everything.”

A month. “It sounds like an eternity,” he said grumpily. 

She shot him a look over the shoulder that was both amused and fond.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she chided him. “It’ll pass quicker than you think. Besides, aren’t you accompanying the Inquisitor on the expedition to the western Orlais? You’re scheduled to leave Skyhold in two days’ time and who knows how soon you’ll return. We are going to be apart one way or another.”

It all sounded so logical, so practical, so _Hannah_ , that he couldn’t help himself but smile a little. He came up behind her, wrapped himself around her body and pressed his face to her neck. He was going to miss her scent - rose and citrus - but he knew that her words were right.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured into her skin. “I’m worried because I can’t protect you when you’re out there, alone. I wish I could go with you.”

She melted into his embrace, her cheek gently rubbing against his forehead.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Cullen is sending a whole bunch of soldiers with me, remember? A change of personnel or something like that? Besides, if you went with me, you’d be constantly worried about Lily. You need to go with your cousin.”

Raphael sighed heavily and said nothing, instead opting to hug her tighter. She wiggled in his arms, shifting so she could face him again.

“I’ll be fine, Raphael,” she repeated quietly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

They kissed then, easy and tender, the quiet hum of rain against the roof the only sound between them. Raphael didn’t want to let her go, so he kissed her until his lungs burned and his blood raged, equal parts eager and sad to hold her close; he desperately wanted to imprint the taste of her on his tongue and keep it there forever. 

Or until the kiss ended with a quiet release of her breath.

“I’ll miss you,” Hannah said against his lips, soft as a whisper.

“I’ll miss you, too,” he said, then remembered why he had wanted to see her off to begin with. “I have something for you.” He let her go so he could reach into a pocket and pull out pendant on a leather string. “A little good luck charm.”

Hannah frowned as her eyes focused on the piece of silver sparkling with an unnaturally blue gem.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s enchanted with a lifeward, to protect you in case something goes wrong,” he explained. He tugged the strings apart, put the pendant against her neck and tied it in the back. “Will you promise to always wear it?”

Dark eyes glanced up at him in surprise.

“Lifeward?” she said and reached to touch the stone, alarmed. “This is magical protection. I can’t take that! You’re going into actual combat, so you’ll need it a lot more than I will. Take it back.”

Raphael kissed her forehead to calm her down.

“No,” he told her with a gentle smile. “Lily already outfitted me with more magical gear than I’ll ever need and this amulet is minor in comparison. And it’ll help me worry about you less.” He paused and his smile faded again. “Please, promise me you’ll wear it? This is the least I can do for your safety.”

It took what felt like forever for Hannah to stop fidgeting with the amulet; she pulled at her shirt and tucked it against her skin.

“Fine,” she said with a heavy sigh and a bit of a pout. “But let it be known that I’m unhappy about this.”

Raphael chuffed and put his arms around her again, pressing her against him one more time.

“I am willing to incur any ire of yours if that means you will come back to me unharmed,” he murmured into her hair.

She smirked. “I’ll make sure to get a papercut, just to spite you.”

Raphael snorted. “And who’s ridiculous now?” he asked and looked down at her fondly. “You’re lucky I l--like you.”

His heart tumbled over itself as he realized what he had almost said out loud. It was all too much and way too soon, and he didn’t want to scare her away with feelings she wasn’t ready to reciprocate. So he pushed down his emotions and smiled when Hannah looked up at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

“Lucky indeed,” she hummed. 

There was a call somewhere in the distance which made Hannah stiffen in his arms and pull away. She looked as thrilled to be going as he was watching her leave - namely, not at all.

“I have to go or the squad will leave without me,” she said. “Will you write to me?”

“As often as I can,” he promised her. “Please take care of yourself?”

“Of course,” she replied with a thin smile. “You, too. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

He laughed, but said nothing.

He watched quietly as Hannah took the horse of out the stall, walked it to the stable entrance, and gracefully got into saddle. She pulled up the hood of her cloak, trying her best to shield against the rainfall and looked back at him one last time.

“I’ll see you around,” she said with a sad smile and turned to spur her horse forward.

“Farewell,” he called after her.

Hannah carefully navigated her horse around various equipment strewn around and soon vanished through the front gate, leaving Raphael to think about how empty his arms felt.


	18. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts of correspondence between Hannah and Raphael as they travel around Thedas and miss each other terribly.

My Darling Hannah,

My life is agony. Whoever decided that Western Approach was a good place to inhabit was mad and I would like some words with them. It’s incredibly dry here and the temperature never stay the same for more than a few hours. Some days it’s terribly hot and other days I have to wear my jacket for warmth. It’s insane. And let’s not mention all the sand; it must’ve seeped into every crevice of my body and no matter how hard I try, I can’t get rid of it. I long for a bath, but that won’t happen until we’ve reached our next destination. At least Varric understands and commiserates with me.

I miss you dearly. I know it’s only been a week since the last time I saw you, but it feels so much longer than that. I really miss our daily walks around the gardens - it’s made even more acute by the fact that there’s almost no plant-life around here. I did come across a flowering deathroot and picked a few buds to send with this letter. Didn’t you mention once how purple was your favorite color? I hope you like them.

Are you well? Were you able to travel safely? I do trust Cullen and his men, but I can’t help worry about you; there’s too many horrible people who do awful things just for a laugh. I hope to hear from you soon, because I desperately need to know you’re alright. 

Yours,  
Raphael

=============================

Dearest Raphael,

I must confess, your dramatic depictions of the Western Approach had me giggling like an idiot. Surely, it can’t be _that_ bad? I’ve never been to a real desert so I can’t say if I agree with your description, but I do hope you got to have a better time than what you’ve described. If not, I’m sorry for your discomfort. If it makes you feel better, I really appreciated the deathroot flowers you’ve sent me - did you know they are hallucinogenic and are used by some as a form of intoxicant? I caught someone eyeing the petals, so I had to hide them in my engineering journals. I hope you don’t mind.

To answer your questions, I am well. As much as I’m thrilled to be out of Skyhold and seeing the world, I desperately miss my own bed. I forgot how much I hate sleeping in tents. That being said, I’m currently in Caer Bronach to look into repairs to the castle, so at least I get to sleep in one of the rooms here. I’m amazed how much lack of proper maintenance can put such a young stronghold into immediate decrepitude. I got to inspect other Fereldan places as well, but I doubt you care to read about it - this isn’t an official report after all. The most important part is that I’m almost done with Inquisition properties here and I’ll be traveling to the other side of Frostbacks soon. Judging by how angry Lily got over the bridge in Exalted Plains, I’m sure to find a doozy.

I will admit, I can’t wait to be done with all inspections so I can be back in Skyhold and awaiting your swift return. I never considered myself the waiting type, so I place all the blame squarely on your shoulders; considering you have strong and capable shoulders, I’m sure you can handle it. I miss you terribly, too. I just don’t have a reason to laugh as much when you’re not around to do dumb things at the most inappropriate times. I also miss having you around during mealtimes - things just don’t taste the same without you adding your salted garlic paste. And really, I just miss your kisses. Your kisses are the best.

Hannah

_[added in a rushed scribble]_

Ps. Chargers just arrived with summons to go directly to Western Approach. They are to escort me to Griffon Wing Keep so I can oversee urgent repairs and construction of a bridge through some horribly noxious area. If I’m lucky, I’ll see you there - I cannot wait.

=============================

My Darling Hannah,

I tried to postpone our departure from the Griffon Wing Keep until you’ve arrived, but Lily would not be convinced. Logically, I understand that the sooner we’re done exploring western Orlais the sooner we can be back in Skyhold, but my heart wanted the gratification of seeing you immediately. I hope you received the note I left for you with Rylen; he was terribly amused by it and poked fun at me, that cheeky bastard.

We’re in the Forbidden Oasis and it could not be more different from the Western Approach. It’s still technically in the middle of a desert, but this place has canyons shaded from the sun where all sorts of waterfalls and verdant pools sit in a warm shade. I took the liberty to soak in one of them and it was glorious. I wonder if you’d like it here. According to Lily there isn’t anything to build so she won’t be requesting your presence, which I’m sad about, but perhaps it’s for the better; I loathe the thought of you traveling through the desert. Still, I miss you dearly. It’s been entirely too long since I’ve seen you last and I’m starting to suspect it will be even longer before I see you again. This expedition is shaping up to be long and arduous. I just hope you’re well.

With all my kisses,  
Raphael

=============================

Dearest Raphael,

Thank you for the lovely note you left me at the Griffon Wing Keep; it brought a smile to my face. Granted, Rylen decided to be a little shit and make fun of me for my reaction, but he changed his tune once I reminded him he’s just a man and can feel pain just like the rest of us. Perhaps I shouldn’t have kicked his balls, but maybe he’ll learn the lesson quicker that way. 

Anyway, I now understand why you hated Western Approach so much. This place is so dry, my face has turned into a prune! By the time you see me again, I’ll have aged 20 years and I’ll no longer look youthful; I hope you’re prepared to court a grandmother, because that’s how I will look from now on. At least the area is interesting and should keep me occupied for a while. 

Speaking of which, I know I had originally estimated it would only take me a month to attend to everything, but with the exploration of the Western Approach and increased workload, I doubt I’ll make it back to Skyhold anytime soon. Just judging by my initial sketches, I’ll have to stay here for an extra month to make sure everything is done correctly; who knows if something else doesn’t crop up while we work. I hear Lily might be returning to the Griffon Wing Keep at a later date so maybe I’ll get to see you here instead of Skyhold? I would very much like that. As much as I enjoy Rylen and Krem for company, I terribly miss having you around. Can you imagine having a date on the dunes? Sand would get everywhere, I’m certain, but I’d still enjoy it.

I’d like to thank you for all the little flowers you’ve sent with the last letter. They are so pretty! They’ve joined all of the other blooms I keep in my journal and now, whenever I open it, they make me think of you. And they still have the scent! They’re wonderful, so thank you once again.

I hope you’re well and you continue to be well. I cannot wait to see you next, because I miss you dearly and it’s horrible how long I have to be without you. Maybe fates will bring us together soon.

Yours,  
Hannah

=============================

My Darling Hannah

It’s been a while since my last letter, because we’ve been slowly exploring the entirety of the Hissing Wastes and haven’t been back to the main camp in what feels like an age. Yes, you read that right. Hissing. Wastes. In case the name isn’t a good enough clue, the place is an even larger desert than the Western Approach with even less friendly flora or fauna. The wind blows at extreme speeds and everything is so grey and muted, I think I’m sad just from looking outside my tent at night. I suppose it’s an important spot to the Inquisition, though in my humble opinion, I’d just let it fall by the wayside. Why does Lily have to be the one to look at this stuff? Can’t we send some archaeologists to excavate the dwarven ruins? I suggested that once and Lily only got annoyed with me. I thought it was a good idea, but oh well.

I wonder if you’re still at the Griffon Wing Keep. Judging by my count, you’re probably done with your work and heading back to Skyhold as we speak, though I do hope you are still there when we arrive later this week. Maybe that way we could escort you back home? I’d love that, I won’t lie. I miss you so damn much. Normally I don’t mind traipsing around Thedas with Lily, but being away from home is really difficult this time; not only it’s a longer trip than any before, but I now have a reason to want to return. I wish all of this was over already, so I wouldn’t have to travel so much. I miss our daily chats. I miss you.

Always yours,  
Raphael

=============================

My Dearest Raphael,

I miss you, desperately. It’s been too long since we’ve kissed or held each other or even talked, and I’m going a little crazy from this clutching feeling in my chest I associate with not having you around. I hate the fact that we’re apart and there isn’t much we can do about it. I cannot wait to be back at Skyhold with you, so we can go back to some semblance of normalcy. I’m done with being on the road and constantly sleeping in a bed that isn’t my own. I’m done and I want to go home.

Instead of Skyhold, I’m in Exalted Plains. When Lily first told me of how Master Wardell completely neglected his duties when constructing this bridge, I hadn’t expected this level of incompetence. I mean, it’s a functional bridge, but with the kind of resources we are given, he should have been able to repair this gap properly and in no time. Thankfully, the team I already have here is hard-working and not afraid of challenges. Once I draw up new plans and divide up the responsibilities, all work will be done fast. I hate that I have to once again clean up Wardell’s messes, but it can’t be helped. At least this is the last of it.

I hope you are well. I hope you are taking care of yourself. I hope to see you soon.

Yours,  
Hannah

=============================

My Darling Hannah,

We are on our way home. We just passed through Exalted Plains and I got to admire your handiwork in person - you’ve done a fantastic job here, dearest. Lily is also happy with the results, but I’m sure she’ll want to thank you in person, so I’ll let her speak for herself. Still, I’m proud of you. This bridge and what you’ve done in the Western Approach proves that you are the right person for the job and I’m so glad you are finally recognized for your hard work.

I will see you soon, my darling, and I cannot wait. Lily wants to stop by Emprise du Lion to take care of some dragons, but once we’re done, we’re coming home. I cannot wait to see your beautiful face again. I miss you so fucking much. We will be together soon.

Forever yours,  
Raphael

=============================

Raphael,

I came back to Skyhold two days ago and I am thrilled beyond words to finally have my own bed back. I cannot wait to have you back as well. I spoke to Leliana and she said you should be home within a week, so I won’t be making this letter long. I miss you and I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Be safe.

Yours,  
Hannah


	19. Blood And Bones

Having her own office had turned Hannah into the kind of a person who was always completely engrossed in her work and oblivious to the world around her, so it wasn’t until a knock on her door that she saw she had a visitor - Dorian.

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” he said in his Tevinter drawl. “Didn’t you hear the trumpets announcing the Inquisitor’s return?”

Hannah stared at Dorian for what felt like an eternity before her mind finally processed what the man was trying to tell her. She stood up, almost spilling her tea all over the designs on her desk.

“Shit,” she said emphatically and moved to put away her work. As she stepped towards the door, she watched Dorian’s quietly amused face. “Thank you, Dorian,” she said and turned to run down the flight of stairs.

By the time she managed to get to the stables, most of Lily’s companions had already dispersed and moved onto whatever business they wished to attend first. It didn’t take long to find Raphael’s tall silhouette as he slowly walked next to Lady Cassandra. One of his arms was draped over her shoulder, as if leaning on her, and she kept whispering something just for his ears. When Raphael’s face turned a bright shade of red, Hannah felt a sudden pang of jealousy and she paused, narrowing her eyes. Her traitor mind unhelpfully provided all sorts of reasons why he’d be so cozy with the Seeker and it took all of her willpower not to succumb to the negativity. That’s when Raphael looked up and noticed her, their eyes meeting across the short distance. All this new doubt left her immediately as he stopped and straightened up to full height, his face lighting up with brilliant happiness. In that one simple moment Hannah felt the last few months of yearning bubble over, urging her forward and into his warm embrace.

She collided with Raphael with a soft groan, his arms holding her against his chest with amazing ferocity, and Hannah felt like weeping with relief - this was the true feeling of being home.

“Raphael,” she said, her voice more a whimper than her usual tone. “I missed you so much.”

Tears threatened to spill from Hannah’s eyes as she burrowed her face in Raphael’s neck, deeply inhaling the scent she missed so much. He had clearly spent many hours on his horse, and that’s what he smelled of the most, but if she focused a little more, she could recognize -- elfroot? She felt Raphael lean on her a little harder than it was strictly necessary and she suddenly knew something was wrong. 

“Raphael?” she asked. Strangely, he still hadn’t said anything yet. “What’s wrong?”

Once she pulled away a little, she noticed how Raphael’s skin was pale and clammy, and his face sported several new scratches that looked like they used to be a lot worse. His eyes, while blazing with affection, were on a glassy side and gave him a sickly look that sounded all sorts of alarms in Hannah’s mind.

“What happened?” she demanded, panic rapidly creeping into her voice. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Raphael finally said and coughed a little. “You see--”

“He almost died fighting a dragon,” Lily said from beside them, her voice both chilly and fuming at the same time.

Hannah’s heart dropped to her stomach. Raphael smiled sheepishly, though it did nothing to assuage the panic that most definitely had a grip on her lungs now. She looked to the side and met Lily’s eyes - apparently Cassandra had already left.

“What?” she said, slowly.

Lily looked up at Raphael and Hannah saw remnants of terror and panic in her gaze that she now felt herself. 

“We were fighting the third dragon in Emprise du Lion and everything was going well when Bull got a little _too_ excited and broke formation. That left Raffy exposed to an attack and the dragon essentially stomped on him. If it wasn’t for his magical armor and swift medical attention, he’d be--” Lily tripped over her words, “he’d be gone now.” 

Air was getting a little warm around them and Hannah wondered if it was some sort of an effect Lily’s anger had on her surroundings, but before she could make any sort of commentary, she heard Raphael scoff.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m fine,” he said and slowly rolled his eyes. “You’re making it sound worse than it was.”

Lily’s eyes glinted dangerously and her nostrils flared. “It _was_ worse. Don’t argue with me,” she said definitively. 

Any other time Hannah would have enjoyed watching Lily and Raphael spar verbally, their snipes pointed and swift, but not now. She was too shocked by what she heard had happened to Raphael and her heart hurt with worry. It didn’t help that he kept leaning on her more and more, as if he was having issues staying upright.

“We need to get you to bed,” Hannah said with a realization. 

His previously pale complexion was now slightly flushed, sweat clearly beading on his skin. A fuzzy smile spread his lips as he nuzzled against her cheek.

“I like the sound of that,” he murmured and the low voice sent a thrill down her back. “Can it be your bed?”

Hannah’s eyes went wide with surprise and she blushed, heat suffusing her entire face and neck. Raphael had never propositioned her so openly, and never in front of his cousin; honestly, he never propositioned her at all, so that fact alone made Hannah’s embarrassment turn into alarm at a drop of hat. She reached around and touched his forehead with the back of her wrist - it was much warmer than it should be.

“Oh no,” she whispered and turned to Lily - who had clearly heard Raphael’s words and had blushed as well. “He’s feverish. He needs to be taken to the healer at once.”

Hannah tried to help Raphael walk towards the infirmary, but he soon was dragging feet behind them, making it almost impossible to carry his much larger body. He was mumbling under his breath, and while Hannah recognized her name a few times, she couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“We need help,” she said to Lily who was trying to uphold Raphael’s other shoulder. “We’re not strong enough.”

That’s when the fact that Lily was the Inquisitor became really useful: she pointed to two beefy soldiers standing nearby and ordered them to carry Raphael the rest of the way. Hannah trailed after them, her heart beating too fast as her ribcage felt like it would collapse at any moment. Lily walked beside her, her own worry written clearly all over her face.

“We shouldn’t have traveled so soon,” she said quietly, her voice trembling. “We should have let him heal completely.”

Hannah shook her head. “He’ll be fine,” she said firmly, willing herself to believe the words. “He’s a strong man and he’s survived worse than this.”

On the inside, she felt despair drowning her every thought and emotion as she watched Raphael be carried into the infirmary. She had to believe he’d be okay; after all, she didn’t get to give him a ‘welcome home’ kiss.


	20. Naked Truth

As Hannah stared at her own reflection in the mirror, she could not believe she was going to be this daring and leave her room wearing a dress that was low-cut enough to expose the tops of her breasts. Yes, she did appreciate the way the deep-red of the fabric complimented her dark hair, but the fact that the bodice pushed everything up and into view made things a little problematic. In her experience, men got a whole lot more daring the moment they saw extra skin.

Thankfully, Raphael was supposed to come and escort her to the tavern so she wouldn’t get accosted by random assholes on the way there - in his own words. Lily was leaving for Western Approach again and wanted to spend time with her Inner Circle while playing Wicked Grace. Hannah was flattered for getting invited, if only it meant spending more time with the man who always quickened her heart.

A sharp knock echoed through the room and Hannah felt her body freeze in panic. This was it, this was the moment and she needed to make sure everything went off without a hitch. With a last glance in the mirror to make sure her hair clips were holding up her hair just fine, she moved towards the door.

“Who is it?” she asked, knowing damn well who it would be.

“It’s Raphael,” came a swift reply and Hannah smiled.

When she unlatched and opened the door, Raphael was looking away, so she had the immense pleasure of watching him as he turned to face her and his expression changed from a casual grin to complete shock. His eyes trailed up and down her body a few times, before he remembered himself and glued his gaze to her face - Hannah noted with pleasure that a significant blush colored his cheeks.

“Hey there, handsome,” she said cheerfully. “Want to come inside for a moment? I’m almost done.”

Then she stepped back and left the door open, which in turn left him no other option but to follow inside.

“Are you sure--” he started, but then trailed off once he got a glance around the room. “Wow, this is quite the upgrade from your old quarters,” he said with appreciation.

Hannah smiled as she sat down on a chair to switch out her slippers for proper shoes.

“Isn’t it though?” she said happily. “These are supposed to be Wardell’s old quarters. I don’t need all this space, but Lily insisted I take it so I can start getting used to my new status. She also made sure to commission me a whole lot of extra clothing, which explains why I’m wearing what I’m wearing.”

Done with her shoes, Hannah stood up and realized the slight heel gave her one or two more inches in height, which made her stand a little straighter. When she glanced at Raphael, his heated brown eyes made her cheeks warm from the intense attention. He stepped closer, cupped her face in one of his hands and tenderly kissed her.

“You look gorgeous tonight,” he murmured and shifted away to look Hannah up and down again. “And I like how tall these shoes make you - I don’t have to bend as far to kiss you.”

Hannah chuckled.

“This works both ways, you know,” she pointed out with a smirk. 

She grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. Their mouths slanted, tongues tangled, and soon Hannah felt blood roaring in her ears as her body pressed against Raphael in a quest to be closer to him. It was with great disappointment when he pulled away once more, looking guilty.

“You make this really difficult for me, you know,” he quietly said with a small smile.

Hannah frowned. “I don’t understand,” she said.

He paused, as if gathering his thoughts.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Raphael said sheepishly and his blush deepened. “It’s hard to keep my hands to myself.”

For the longest time, Hannah stared at him in silence, not truly believing her own ears.

Something snapped inside of her as she watched this infuriating man try to deny their physical attraction once again. She wanted to scream, to cry, to rage and rant, but in the end she knew there was only one thing she should say.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she growled and closed the gap, nose almost touching nose. “I’ve waited almost four months for you to take the next step, since you were the one to ask for it, but I think I’m done now. I had to watch you be carried away to the infirmary, all broken and delirious with fever, which made me realize I wasn’t ready to let you go. It clarified a lot of things in my mind, too,” Hannah said and took a long steadying breath. “I kindly request you stop keeping your hands to yourself, because not having your skin on mine feels like dying.”

Any other time it would have been funny to watch Raphael gape at her; instead, Hannah felt her body tremble. Yes, it was about sex and the carnal pleasures they could be experiencing together, but it was also about feeling closer to him, always closer. Something special burned in her heart, hot and bright, and not knowing if he shared that feeling made her die a little every time they kissed.

Once the initial shock of her words wore off, Raphael’s face softened into an affectionate smile. He was so beautiful it physically hurt to look at him sometimes

“I’ve been an idiot, it seems,” he concluded. “I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

There was barely any room left between them and Hannah felt herself buzz with the need to touch and be touched by this man. She smiled mischievously. 

“Well,” she said. “I have a few ideas on how you can ask for that forgiveness.”

Slow hands snuck around her waist and settled at the small of her back with warmth and comfort she always melted into. Raphael’s grin was lopsided and made Hannah’s heart stutter.

“Does it involve me being on my knees?” he asked quietly. 

His voice seemed to have dropped in tone, because it sounded like gravel and it did interesting things to Hannah’s lady parts. They weren’t kissing, but only just.

“Only if you want to,” she said softly.

“Oh, I do,” Raphael told her and closed the gap between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have actual smut in it, but after struggling to get it written for the past two weeks, I decided it was not worth the struggle. So, I'm sorry for the fade-to-black, but that's how it has to be if I am to finish writing this challenge. Just know that Raphael and Hannah had a lovely and vigorous rest of the evening :P Lots of happy endings. You get the picture... >_>


	21. Confession

The Inquisition was preparing to march on Adamant and Raphael was going with them. As he stood by his horse and held Hannah tightly against his chest, he wondered what the future held for him. He knew and understood his duty to Lily - and that hadn’t changed - but the fact that his heart ached to leave behind the woman he loved was a new experience altogether.

“I think Lily’s about make a call to march,” he murmured in Hannah’s ear.

For her part, she clearly tried to keep her eyes dry for his benefit. There were shadows on her face, a clear proof of a sleepless night they had spent together, even if only to hold each other close. Her usual spark was gone, instead replaced with a cloud of gloom that floated tangibly above them.

“Please, be safe,” she said quietly. “I know anything can happen in a battle, but… please, _please_ come back?”

There was a slight quiver in her voice and Raphael watched as Hannah slowly lost the fight against her own tears. He desperately wished to cheer her up, so he put on a thin smile and kissed her forehead.

“Are you sure you’ll want me back after this mess?” he asked. “I’m just an idiot who can’t keep out of trouble.”

Whatever levity he had tried to gain with fake bravado failed spectacularly as he watched Hannah’s face crumple with a barely contained whimper.

“You might be an idiot,” she told him, “but you’re my idiot and… and I love you very much.”

The chaos and the noise around them turned to a muted buzz at the back of his mind as Raphael stared, lost for words. Yes, he did know he loved this woman with every fiber of his being, but the idea that Hannah actually loved him back seemed beyond his comprehension. It did not compute that she had looked at him, saw into his heart and soul, and accepted it all.

“Say it again,” he asked. “Please.”

She furrowed her brow. “What?”

“That you love me,” he whispered. “Are you sure?”

Hannah’s face, so frozen in sadness and worry, softened a little as her eyes regained a fraction of her spark.

“I’m sure, you dolt,” she said. Raphael watched with delight as a light blush tinted her cheeks. She continued, “I thought you knew. Krem told me I was being ridiculously transparent.”

Raphael shook his head. “No. I-- I never expected to be… loved.”

Her eyes stared into his face and for a short moment, Raphael forgot how to breathe, what to think. Hannah leaned in a little, just enough to place her cold, wet lips onto his in a kiss that was tender and sweet and made his heart ache.

“And I never expected to love you,” she said softly. “But I do. Love you, that is.”

That was three times, now; three times that Hannah had said the magic words and Raphael felt like he had died and gone to the Beyond. His heart hurt in the most peculiar way, happiness and sorrow fighting for dominance of his overwrought emotions. In the end, he knew one thing was true.

“I love you, too,” he told her. “I love you so fucking much.”

They kissed again, deep and sloppy and urgent. Raphael wanted to use these last moments to memorize Hannah, the way she felt in his arms and on his tongue. When he heard the call for the Inquisition to move out, he was angry to have to part from her.

“Raphael,” Hannah said with a barely-contained sob. “Please, take care. Please. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

With the last quick kiss on her lips he said, “I’ll come back to you, I promise.” 

He reluctantly turned away from Hannah and got on his horse; this was going to be a long journey, but he now had every reason to return to Skyhold.


	22. Touch

Watching Raphael walk through the giant door of the main hall should have been a joyous occasion, but one look at the slope of his shoulders and the bend of his neck made Hannah realize things were not right. She rushed to his side - ran, really - and stopped before their bodies could collide; she had learned better from the time he came home battered from a battle with a dragon.

“Raphael,” she said, her voice cracking with emotion. “You’re back.” And unable to stop herself, she put her hands around his waist.

His pack and bladed bow clattered to the ground as Raphael’s arms wrapped around her as well and his mouth gently landed on hers - he was strangely hesitant, which only made Hannah frown.

“For better or for worse, I am back,” he finally said and exhaled heavily.

“What?” Hannah asked at once. “Why would you say that? Aren’t you glad to be back?”

Raphael smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yes, I am glad to be back,” he said. He let go of her and bent to pick up his discarded stuff. “But I think it’s best if I go rest now. It was a long trip home.”

As Hannah stared in shock, he moved around her and slowly walked towards the first set of doors that led to his quarters.

Logically, she understood his point and his need to unwind, but no matter how hard she tried Hannah could not shake the feeling that something was off. There was no tangible proof for it, but the gloomy cloud that seemed to hang low over the entire Skyhold made for a stifling atmosphere that bode nothing good. As she watched Raphael drag his feet towards the Inquisitorial wing, she suddenly had a feeling that if she didn’t confront him now, he’d slip between her fingers forever; the thought terrified her into action.

She surged forward and caught up with Raphael at the last possible minute, placing a hand on his chest to make sure he would not move further. For some odd reason, he looked surprised at her sudden presence.

“Hannah--” he started, his voice tired.

“What is wrong with you?,” she said. “I was worried sick and this is what I get for my trouble? Something’s wrong. I deserve to know what’s wrong, Raphael.”

“Nothing’s wrong--”

“Bullshit,” she spat out. “Don’t you dare start lying to me _now_.”

Long seconds passed by as he stared into Hannah’s face with eyes that were unsure and hurt and sad, and she wondered if she’d be able to get through to him like this.

He tilted his head. “Have I ever told you that I love how you say my name?” he finally said. “Not many people use my full name and nobody pronounces it the way you do.” His face twisted into an angry grimace. “It’s astounding how well a demon can emulate and twist something you love.”

Hannah’s eyes went wide with surprise and her hand fisted into his jacket.

“A demon?” she asked, her voice tinged with panic. “Damnit, Raphael! Stop speaking in riddles.”

Several nearby nobles turned to watch them with curiosity and Hannah belatedly realized she was making a scene. This wasn’t like her, but she was too worried to be more clever about it. Raphael must have realized it too, because he sighed deeply and hung his head.

“Fine,” he said heavily and looked up again. “Come, we’ll talk.”

It was a short trip from the first door to Raphael’s quarters and Hannah followed right behind him, not fully trusting that he wouldn’t leave her behind. He procured a key from under his shirt and stepped inside, letting her come in as well. She let the door fall closed and stayed there, not sure if he wanted her closer.

For his part, Raphael set down his pack next to a chest of drawers, hung his bow in its place on the wall, then moved to shuck his jacket - he hung it on a nearby chair. It all felt somewhat automatic, so when he finally sat down in that same chair, Hannah clenched her fists, stopping herself from going to him.

The silence between them felt oppressive.

Hannah wasn’t sure how long it lasted; she just stood at the door and watched Raphael stare at his own hands, the gloom and doom hanging over his head like a particularly dark cloud.

“Raphael,” she finally whispered and watched him jerk up, as if he had been asleep. “Tell me, love, what’s wrong?”

She had wanted to keep her distance, to let him speak his piece before further intimacy, but the moment she saw wetness in the corners of his eyes, Hannah abandoned her spot and quickly walked over to Raphael. It no longer mattered what he had to say; her beloved needed her and she was going to envelop him in her arms whether he liked it or not.

His breath was hot and wet against her ribcage as Raphael burrowed his face beneath her breasts and wrapped his hands around her waist. Hannah didn’t ask any more questions, just held him there in place, carding gentle fingers through his messy hair. It was a while before his breathing calmed, though he still refused to look at her.

“Hannah?” he murmured.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you still want me?” he asked quietly. “Or is that my wishful thinking?”

This she knew, and could answer quickly and honestly.

“I love you, Raphael,” she said firmly. “I love you and I want you for as long as you’ll have me in your life.”

Strong arms squeezed harder around her middle as she continued stroking his hair.

“I’m glad,” he said softly. “The demon might be dead, but its voice is still loud and clear in my head.”

Hannah’s whole body tensed again, though she tried to stay as calm as possible.

“What demon?” she asked, her voice trembling a little.

Raphael pulled away from her embrace and briefly rubbed at his face, as if trying to shake off specters of whatever was haunting him.

“At Adamant, we fell into the Fade,” he said. He sounded hollow and Hannah’s heart dropped to her stomach as her vivid imagination pictured it all. “There was a dragon, and a situation, and we all ended up in the Fade where a horrible Nightmare crawled into all of our heads and made things an even bigger mess than it already was.”

There had to be more to the story, but Raphael’s eyes were already unfocused as he wordlessly remembered whatever had happened next. Hannah gently cupped his cheek and lightly rubbed his growing beard.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

“No!” Raphael said at once, then looked up, his eyes wide and wild. “No. It’s too much. I-- I can’t. I’m sorry, love. I can’t go back there and-- and--”

There would be no further talk of what had happened, Hannah realized, and she made the decision to save this topic for later - no matter how much she wanted to know about Raphael’s endeavors. She made a soft shushing sound.

“You don’t have to; it’s fine,” Hannah said and brought him within her arms again. “I understand and you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to say. You’re home, you’re safe, and you’re with me - everything else can wait.”

Raphael clung to her like a scared child and it broke her heart to see him this distraught. The worst part was that she had no idea how to help him, how to ease his suffering. She had never had to deal with demons, but she had known of people who had never been the same after such encounters. While he still seemed like himself, Hannah wondered if there was anything she could do for Raphael to help him relax and calm down.

The pervasive smell of horses brought an idea to her mind.

“How do you feel about a bath?,” she asked. 

A quiet huff let her know that Raphael chuffed.

“Do I smell that poorly?” he asked.

Hannah nodded, knowing full-well he couldn’t see it.

“You’ve been on a horse for Maker knows how long, so I’m not surprised you’re a little… ripe,” she said, trying hard to keep her voice light. “Besides, having a soak is good for the soul and I think you could really use one right now.”

Raphael chuckled and sighed, his face still pressed against her body.

“Will I see you after I’m done?” he asked and looked up, hope in his eyes. “I really _did_ miss you.”

“Love,” she said softly, then cupped his face in her hands and bent over to kiss his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m sure you’d like some help washing your back, hmmm?”

For the first time that day, Raphael’s face flushed with embarrassment. He straightened up and looked at her, confused.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than help me bathe,” he pointed out.

Hannah snorted and gave him an incredulous look.

“Something better than personally soaping up my incredibly sexy lover? Who will be naked? And dripping with water?” she chuckled. “I might be crazy, but I’m not dumb.”

His blush deepened as a small, lopsided grin brightened his face. Raphael no longer looked excessively weighed down by his memories and that fact made Hannah relax with relief.

“You make a compelling argument,” he said and raised a questioning eyebrow. “What kind of payment will you require in return for your services?”

“Maker, none!” Hannah replied with a smile. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

He sighed and his face softened. 

“How are you in my life? I don’t deserve you,” he said and pulled her down for a proper kiss.

This. This was what Hannah had missed - his tender, but firm lips, the scratch of his stubble, the teasing velvet of his tongue; it finally felt like Raphael had come home to her.

“So,” she said once he pulled away from her, “the sooner we get you bathed, the sooner you can sleep. You get out of your filthy clothing and I’ll go start preparing the bath.”

He smiled thinly and nodded.

“Alright,” he said. “Since I have no other choice, it seems.”

“You don’t,” Hannah said firmly. “And don’t forget to bring a clean change of clothes.”

He nodded again and reluctantly let her out of his grasp.

“Don’t take too long!” Hannah said brightly and turned to leave the room.

The bathing chamber was directly on the other side of the corridor from Raphael’s room. It was large and equipped with some of the most modern contraptions available and Hannah briefly wondered how much money had been wasted on something that was clearly meant to impress visiting nobility. It was empty now and once the door closed behind her, Hannah paused with her back against its solid wood. She desperately wanted to hide in a corner somewhere and cry her eyes out, but until she knew Raphael was taken care of, her own needs would have to wait. With that final thought, she got to work.

By the time Raphael walked through the door, the fancy tub was more than half-filled and the room smelled like whatever soap Hannah had found mixed in with eucalyptus and elfroot. He paused and tilted his head.

“Will you be joining me?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

She shook her head, determined to stay on task. 

“No. You’re supposed to relax, not strain something else,” she told him and gently pulled him towards the tub. “I dumped a whole bunch of elfroot extract in there to help relieve soreness and speed up recovery. Do you have any open wounds we have to worry about?”

A shadow passed over Raphael’s face and his fragile smile vanished. He slowly shook his head.

“No. Cassandra made sure healers looked me over before we got on the road again," he said flatly.

Hannah absently noted it had been Lady Seeker and not Lily who had insisted on his care, but it was something to be addressed later. Instead of prodding more, she nodded along.

"That's good," she said and tried for a smile. "Strip and get in."

Before Raphael could make any additional comments about joining him in the tub - and to give him _some_ privacy as he undressed - Hannah turned around and moved towards a cabinet that clearly held towels. There were all sorts available, anywhere from giant ones that could double as blankets down to tiny ones that could be used as washcloths. She took a few different ones and returned to Raphael.

She should have known that he would underplay the extent of his injuries, that even though he wasn't actively bleeding he would still have marks on his body that spoke of a rough battle at Adamant. There was a particularly nasty bruise that spread over his right pectoral, all irregular and purple and angry, and Hannah stopped in her tracks, staring at it in shock. It wasn't until Raphael spoke again that she shook herself from the morbid reverie.

"Just because a giant spider can't pierce my enchanted armor doesn't mean they can't inflict injury on my body," he said casually, his eyes sad.

"Right," she quipped and nodded absently.

Hannah hated how matter-of-factly she had sounded, but she was afraid that if she paused to think about his wounds too much, she'd just break down crying. While the translucent water obscured most of his lower body, she could clearly see all of the fresh scratches that reddened his torso and upper arms. Not even his thick chest hair could cover up the damage he had sustained and it tore at her heart to see him hurt.

At least it wasn't as bad as the last time, she reminded herself and went about helping Raphael scrub the dirt off his skin.

It was a surprisingly intimate chore, Hannah found. When she was little, she would help her mother bathe her younger brothers, but it would always be a messy endeavor that ended with everybody being at least a little damp. Here, with Raphael, she took great care to be gentle as she slowly swiped a soapy washcloth over his shoulders, neck, and back. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause him further physical pain. By the time she grabbed a pitcher to dampen his hair, the tub water was a muddy-grey color.

"Lean back your head, love," Hannah murmured to him and he did as asked.

Perhaps now wasn't the time to luxuriate in the sensations, but when she poured some nettle-scented shampoo into her hands and dug into his hair, the curling strands felt incredibly silky beneath her fingers. It didn't take long to foam up the whole head and Raphael groaned with pleasure as she scrubbed at his scalp.

"Maker, this feels amazing," he rumbled.

Hannah finally smiled to herself.

"Good," she said. "It's meant to."

Raphael continued making all sorts of happy noises as Hannah went through the motions of cleansing, conditioning, and rinsing his hair. It was lovely, knowing that such a simple thing could bring him so much pleasure and joy. Alas, it didn’t last forever. 

The door opened with a purpose and Aylin - Lily’s serving girl - walked in holding a basket full of bathing stuffs. She stopped, stared at Hannah and Raphael, and flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh Maker, I am so sorry!” she quickly said, bobbed in a courtesy, and turned her face away to give them a semblance of modesty. “I didn’t realize the room was already occupied.”

Hannah got up from the little stool she had been occupying and moved to stand before the girl.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re almost done here,” she said with a smile. She actually heard the sound of Raphael getting out of the tub and hoped that her body shielded Aylin from seeing him naked. She lowered her voice. “How is Lily? Is she alright?”

A shadow passed over Aylin’s face as her eyes focused on the floor. 

“The Inquisitor is extremely tired and gave an order to let her rest for the next several days,” she said. “I don’t know anything beyond that.”

Hannah nodded. “Of course,” she said. “Thank you, Aylin.”

Aylin bobbed another courtesy and swiftly left the room. By the time Hannah turned around, Raphael had already dried his body and was in the process of pulling on his sleeping pants. She was just in time to watch his extremely shapely arse flex and vanish beneath the fabric.

“That was quite the show you gave Aylin,” she quipped. She reached inside the tub and pulled the plug, letting the dirty water drain down the pipes.

Raphael didn’t respond immediately, so Hannah sighed and went to stand before him. He started, as if he hadn’t heard her approach.

“What?” he asked, clearly distracted.

His hair was still wet and dripping down his naked chest, so Hannah grabbed another towel and tossed it over his head.

“I think the whole of Skyhold is about to find out just how fantastic your ass looks like while naked,” she said with a raised eyebrow. When Raphael’s face turned pink, she sighed. “If you’re tired enough to unwittingly flash Lily’s serving girl, you need to get to bed and sleep.”

Lily’s name brought a weird kind of grimace to Raphael’s face, but before she could question him further, he took that moment to roughly rub at his hair and remove as much water as possible. Once done, he tossed the damp towel towards a hamper and sighed heavily.

“Maker, I’m a mess,” he said.

Hannah leaned in and kissed his scratchy cheek.

“But you’re a clean mess now,” she replied with a soft smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

After the steamy heat of the bathroom his quarters felt downright chilly and depressing. Even worse, Raphael stood in the middle of his room and stared at the bed as if it would turn into a monster and swallow him whole. Hannah could see his skin pucker into gooseflesh and briefly wondered if she’d have to wrestle him under the covers as well.

“Raphael?” she asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” 

He didn’t even glance in her direction, he was so distracted.

“Raphael, would you like me to stay the night?” 

That brought his attention back to her and she knew the answer before he spoke.

“You don’t have to. You’ve already done so much...”

Hannah rolled her eyes and reached for the ties holding her dress together.

“You’re being ridiculous again,” she said. “You’re clearly tired and upset, and if you think I’ll leave you alone tonight, you clearly underestimate just how stubborn I really am.”

She could feel his eyes on her as she dressed down to the undershirt, but it didn’t stop or slow down her precise movements. By the time Hannah turned back to Raphael, he was still standing where he had been before, but his face now showed clear amusement.

“You really don’t take ‘no’ for an answer, do you?” he asked.

Hannah shrugged with a smirk. “If you told me to get out and meant it, I’d leave,” she told him. “Otherwise, I’m getting under the blankets because this room is fucking drafty and I’m getting cold.”

And she did exactly that.

One breath, two - three - and Hannah felt the covers move around as Raphael climbed into bed with her. It wasn’t proper nighttime yet, so she could see as he shifted closer to her, strong arms wrapping around her body with warmth and gentleness.

“I’m sorry it’s cold in here,” he said softly.

Hannah’s hands slipped around Raphael’s shoulders and cradled him closer to her. They were face-to-face - a sleeping position that was unusual for them - and somehow his face landed in that perfect spot right below her chin. Her fingers found his hair again and slowly carded through the wet strands.

“I’m not cold when we’re like this,” she murmured. “On the contrary, I’m quite comfortable.”

A quiet huff of air danced against her neck and she shivered at the sensation.

“I’m glad,” he said quietly and placed a small kiss onto her exposed skin.

She replied in kind, settling her lips against a pronounced divot between his brows that appeared anytime Raphael was deep in thought or something made him frown. Hannah felt his body progressively relax in her embrace and she soon heard a soft beginning of his formidable snoring. As he fell deeper into slumber, she kept tracing gentle hands against his skin, subconsciously hoping to give Raphael something to hold onto as Fade took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming and I'm sorry for the delay - writer's block and stuff at work have been really kicking my ass. Still, I hope this was at least somewhat satisfying :) The rest of the challenge is already written so the posting schedule should be back on track. Thank you for reading!


	23. Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt suggested that things weren't right between Lily and Raphael. That being said, it's not up to me to show how things get fixed - that's up to my co-creator. This following prompt is after things get hashed out and our lovebirds are able to settle into a more comfortable relationship.

As per usual, Hannah had decided to be stubborn, and even though Raphael had announced that he would cook for her, she had insisted on helping with prep work. Which was why she was now chopping onions and crying miserably.

“This is all your own fault,” he pointed out as he stirred the pot that would eventually become pozole. “I had offered to make everything, after all.”

Hannah shot him a teary-eyed, red-faced glare.

“I’m not a freeloader; I work for my keep,” she told him with a sniffle.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“When someone offers to cook for you, it means they will treat you to it all. That’s how it works, my love.”

His heart tripped ever so slightly as he said those two words while a tinge of heat warmed his cheeks. It still didn’t feel real to him, but he wasn’t going to question her feelings.

“Well, I’m not exactly a conventional woman, am I?” she asked, then set down her knife. “I think I’m done.”

Raphael moved to stand right behind her and leaned his head against her neck. Even with the pungent smell of onion in the air around them, the subtle scent of roses and citrus still clung to her skin. He smiled to himself.

“Great. Just stick it all in the pot and we get about an hour to ourselves before it’s done simmering,” he told her.

As Hannah did as he directed, she gave him a suspicious sideways glance.

“You’re grinning,” she observed. “Should I be afraid?”

Raphael reached past her and took the wooden spoon to thoroughly stir in the chopped onion.

“I have no idea why you would think that,” he said, barely containing his laughter. “I am the picture of innocence.”

Hannah actually snorted at that. “Oh yes, so innocent,” she said. “They will soon announce your candidacy for the next Divine.”

His hands finally done with immediate cooking, Raphael reached around Hannah’s waist and brought her closer against his chest. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly, how easily she fell into his arms without an ounce of hesitation. He leaned in and very gently took one of her earlobes between her teeth and tugged.

“I’d make a terrible Divine,” he said and placed a slow kiss onto her neck. “I’d be constantly distracted by this amazing, beautiful woman I’m in love with? Sounds like a bad choice for the Chantry.”

The little giggle that escaped Hannah’s mouth made Raphael grin even wider. He shifted around her so they were facing again and finally kissed her mouth in earnestness.

“So,” Hannah said. “You mentioned we have an hour to kill. What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” he said and felt himself blush a little. “I was thinking that maybe-- you and I-- could check out the pantry together.”

Hannah looked incredibly confused.

“The pantry? What for?” she asked.

Raphael leaned in, put his mouth by her ear and whispered, “the doors lock from the inside.”

A discernible shiver ran down Hannah’s back, though he didn’t know if it was a reaction to the words or to his breath against her skin. Either way, when he leaned back and looked at her face again, her eyes were wide and her cheeks pink.

“You’re incorrigible,” she said weakly. “We’ll get caught.”

The grin he gave her in reply was downright wicked. “But at least we’ll have a story to tell later?”

She laughed then, bright and incredulous in tone, and Raphael felt his heart lift with happiness at hearing that sound.

“Fine,” she said. “But let it be known it was all your idea.”

Raphael winked. “Then let’s make sure we don’t get caught.”


	24. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHOY!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be the first time we see them be sexual, but that's how things worked out. Enjoy!

Knowing the exact layout of the gardens proved a definite advantage when all Hannah wanted to do was drag Raphael into the nearest nook and do all sorts of naughty things with him.

“Right here,” she whispered as she tugged him into a tight spot against the wall. “This is far enough.”

His hands were on her body the moment they stopped, kneading her breasts and ass in that perfect way she loved. This wasn’t perhaps the way she thought this afternoon walk was going to end, but she’d sooner die than complain. She pressed herself closer to him, her hips grinding against his; he was getting hard and she was sure she was soaking wet herself. Could they have sex in this spot? Were they hidden enough?

“Raphael,” she moaned against his mouth after a particularly insistent squeeze of her ass. “I need you.”

Her hand found the front of his trousers, swollen and pressing against the fabric, and she squeezed gently, eliciting the most delicious groan out of Raphael’s mouth. He wasn’t a quiet lover and Hannah couldn’t get enough of it.

And she had an idea.

“Raphael,” she said again and pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I want your cock in my mouth.”

For a brief second Hannah thought she broke him; his hands stopped moving and his jaw went a little slack as he stared at her in shocked silence that indicated all thought had left his mind. She smiled sweetly at him, leaned in a little, and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, hoping that the extra stimulus would make him react.

“Well?” she asked.

Finally, after a few attempts, his mouth started to work again.

“Ah… ummm… You sure?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t have offered,” she pointed out and rolled her hips against his erection again - his eyes rolled back into his head and closed. “May I?”

An incredulous smile bloomed on his flushed face as he playfully glanced down at her.

“Like I would _ever_ say ‘no’ to that.”

Hannah’s hands immediately went to undo his trouser ties, making short work of them - a few tugs here and there, and his cock was free. Raphael watched her intently, silently, staring as she carefully dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands around his stiff length. It had been a long time since she had done this last and it had been with a man she had falsely thought she loved - a man who enjoyed being rough with her in everything they did together. Somehow, she knew Raphael would be different.

A little experimental lick of the tip of the head brought out a slightly choked sound from Raphael’s mouth, as he quickly pressed the back of his left hand over it, hoping to stop any further noise. For her part, Hannah gave herself a moment to think about how he tasted, the mixture of salt and musk that was on the good side of ‘strong’, and decided that she enjoyed it. With that in mind, she opened her mouth further and swallowed as much of his cock as she was able.

“Fuck,” she heard him say. 

Even through the ridiculous slurping noises she was making, she could hear his ragged breath, quiet whimpering sounds that let her know just much he liked her attention. His hips kept jerking in time with her bobbing mouth, his body clearly fighting his control and demand to stay still. She adored him for it, for the fact that he refused to cause her extra distress while she pleasured him.

She looked up and locked gazes with Raphael; his was unfocused and hazy, clearly in the throes of pleasure she was giving him. He was twitching more now and his face showed a bit of distress.

“Hannah,” he moaned quietly. “Hannah, I think-- fuck!-- I don’t think I’ll last.”

Hannah smiled sweetly around his cock and only doubled her efforts. It took Raphael a few seconds to realize what she planned to do, but before he could reach down to pull her off, his body spasmed one more time and he came with a low growl.

By all accounts - and her previous experience - this was supposed to be the unpleasant part. She waited patiently as his seed sprayed into her mouth, gathering there, and when she was certain he was done, she leaned over a nearby bunch of grass and spat it all out. She knew how some men viewed such behavior, so she wondered if Raphael would say anything detrimental about it. She needn’t have worried.

Raphael stood leaning against the wall, face covered by both hands, his trousers still open and showing his softening cock. He was breathing really hard and Hannah had a suspicion he was incapable of moving, let alone making judgements. She got to her feet and made sure to return him to his britches, neatly tying everything closed.

“Raphael?” she asked quietly and gently put her hands on his hips. “Are you alright?”

Instead of replying, his hands left his face and grabbed hers instead, pressing her further into the tiny nook in the process. His mouth found hers and he kissed her, sloppy and passionate and deep.

Hannah quickly broke away, embarrassed. “Wait, I still have some of your seed on my tongue,” she reminded him.

His eyes narrowed as he gave her a disbelieving look. 

“You just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life and you think I’d be bothered that you taste like me?” he asked. “Nothing could be further from the truth, my love.”

And to prove his point, he kissed her one more time.

So she tugged him away again, her smile sheepish.

“I’m glad you’re not repulsed, but…” she paused, “can we give my mouth a little break? It had quite a workout just now.”

Raphael stared back at her for a moment, then laughed out loud. His forehead fell onto Hannah’s shoulder where he pressed his next kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he said and moved to kiss further up her neck. “I’m having a hard time thinking right now.”

“Mmmm…” Hannah hummed with pleasure. “I can tell.”

“I’ll be returning the favor,” he stated as his lips nibbled her earlobe. “With interest.”

A shiver ran down Hannah’s back and she sighed, “I’m looking forward to it.”


	25. Teacher

Hannah reached into the quiver for yet another arrow, nocked it, and assumed the correct position. The wind was gentle and the sun mild, which meant the conditions were ideal to slowly let out a breath and take the shot - and barely make the target.

“That wasn’t bad!” Raphael called out as he stepped up behind her. “You hit the target this time.”

She rolled her eyes and gave him a level look.

“I can’t tell if you’re being patronizing or just excessively nice,” she told him. “We’ve been at it for an hour and I’m ready to admit that I’m utter shit with a bow.”

“You need more practice, that’s all,” Raphael replied and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I have all the faith in your ability, my love.”

Thankfully, Hannah knew when to admit defeat - she returned the bow to Raphael and shook her head.

“No,” she said with minimal force. “I’m going to stop wasting everybody’s time and leave the bow in your capable hands, Raphael. I’m proficient enough with a quarterstaff and the daggers to be able to defend myself; I don’t need to learn another weapon.”

He looked really disappointed at her words and Hannah felt bad for crushing his hopes so thoroughly. Still, he didn’t rage or say anything disparaging; instead, he reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“Well, that’s too bad,” he said quietly. “I just figured that since you’re so talented at everything else, you’d be fantastic with the bow, too.”

Hannah snorted and looked up at him, amused.

“You have ridiculously high opinions of me, you know?” she told him.

“Maybe,” he replied with a fond smile on his face. “I just know I’m in love with the most amazing woman in all of Thedas.”

How could one argue with this man, when he didn’t play fair? Somewhere at the back of her mind, she could remember making fun of couples that were terribly lovey-dovey with each other and how much that used to sicken her. Having a man who loved her so completely changed Hannah’s mind, so when he leaned in for a soft kiss, she felt herself melt into his arms.

“I love you, too,” she murmured.

He smiled. “Good to know,” he said and kissed her again.


	26. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time Raphael threatened to 'return the favor'? It's that time. That being said.... NSFW!!! SMUT AHOY!!! CUNNILINGUS HAS LANDED!!

“Are you sure this is alright?” Raphael asked and intently looked into Hannah’s face for any sign of discomfort. He hovered, wondering if this had been a good idea after all.

She was in his bed, naked and blindfolded with the only silk scarf he owned. He could no longer remember whose idea it had been, but now that they were about to proceed with the scenario, he felt nervous. Her hands trailed up his shoulders until she found his face and pressed her palms against his cheeks.

“I trust you,” she said with a soft smile. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Raphael’s chest constricted with the swelling emotion and he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” was her sweet reply.

"Try to keep your hands above your head, please?" he requested and Hannah nodded in agreement.

No matter how many times he had done it before, Raphael never got tired of tasting the soft skin on Hannah's neck. Her favorite perfume was strongest there - rose and bergamot - and it smelled intoxicating as he licked at her pulse. Soft breath heaved in and out of her mouth and he reveled in how much it stuttered every time he scraped his stubble against her skin - she seemed to enjoy the scratching sensation and he was more than willing to provide it.

Her breasts were next and Raphael admired for a moment just how perfectly perky they were in anticipation of his touch. Her nipples were small and brown against the milky-white skin of Hannah's flesh and when his tongue wrapped around one of them, it tightened even more.

"Mmmm..." he heard Hannah hum with pleasure.

Raphael _loved_ Hannah's breasts; they were the perfect size for his hands and mouth, and they were so sensitive to his touch that it didn't take long to have her gasping with the least amount of attention. Right now wasn't any different. By the time he switched sides, she was moaning and her chest was heaving.

"Raphael," she pleaded.

"Yes, my love?"

An impatient sound came out of Hannah's lips, but no actual words came. Thankfully for her, Raphael knew exactly what she wanted and was willing to give it to her. Abandoning her chest, he trailed scratchy kisses down her abdomen until he found tight black curls that hid the spot he was looking for.

"Is this where you want me?" he asked against her navel.

Hannah chuckled. "You're in the vicinity," she said breathily.

"That's what I thought," he replied and moved lower.

Her scent was overwhelming his senses, but instead of diving right in, he shifted and placed a wet kiss at the juncture of her right thigh and pelvis. Hannah's body jerked a little and he heard her whine impatiently - even then, he stayed where he was and kept tracing that sensitive spot with his tongue.

"Damnit, Raphael," Hannah growled and tried to shift her hips.

"I don't think so, my love," he murmured.

He immobilized her, strong arms looping under her ass to keep her legs spread open around his shoulders and her hips pressed to the bed. The other thigh was just as sensitive to his ministrations, so by the time he was done kissing that special spot, Hannah was writhing in his grasp.

"Raphael," Hannah said unevenly. "Raphael, please."

"Tell me what you want, love," he said as he hovered over her sopping curls. He quite enjoyed having her at his mercy.

"You. I want you," was her quick reply as she tried to move her hips up.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, now aware that his breath was stimulating her further.

For a moment Hannah stilled and Raphael wondered if he had gone too far with the teasing, when her index finger came into view and stopped right above her sex.

"Right here, please," she said, clearly amused.

Raphael stared for a moment before a snort escaped his mouth. He hadn't bound her hands, and though she had been good at keeping them up, they hadn't set any rules against such things. Considering he wanted to continue as well, he shook his head and smiled.

"As you wish."

Once his tongue touched her clit, Hannah came alive in his hands, tensing and twitching from the over-stimulation. The time for teasing was over, so without further preamble Raphael pressed his mouth against her sex and _licked_. He was vaguely aware of various curses falling from Hannah’s lips, but he was too focused on making sure to give her his undivided attention to hear them clearly.Undaunted, he sucked and licked and licked and sucked, and by the time he felt her fall apart beneath him, his mouth was numb from the strain.

It was difficult to breathe and his cock was in pain from extended arousal, but the fact that Hannah lay twitching in his arms, completely spent and blissed out of her mind, made him beyond proud and happy. He placed a small kiss onto her navel and proceeded to make a trail of them as he slowly traveled back up her body. By the time he reached her mouth again, her breathing had calmed down significantly.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, her blindfold still in place. “Yes,” she said, her voice quiet.

Raphael moved to take the silk off her face, but she stopped him. 

He frowned. “Hannah?”

“Can we leave it on a little longer?” she asked. Her hands tenderly trailed over his shoulders, then his chest and down towards his core. “I’d like to know what it’s like to have you move within me while I’m blind.”

A little smile tugged at his mouth as Raphael realized just how much Hannah was enjoying this situation. It promptly turned into a hiss when her clever fingers found the ties of his trousers and deftly dove beneath the fabric to curl around his straining cock.

“Now, take off your britches and let’s see how else we can enjoy this,” Hannah demanded.

And Raphael wasn’t the kind of man to keep his lady waiting.


	27. Domestic

Most people hated early mornings because it meant a start to a new day and a necessity to leave the comfort of a warm, cozy bed. For Raphael, it also meant watching Hannah hastily dress in previous night’s clothing so she could go to her own quarters and change into something fresh. It mesmerized him to watch her navigate his room in grey darkness, first in full nude, then a chemise, the stays, the shirt and the skirt. It always reminded him of the night before, when he took part in removing those same garments at a much greater speed and carelessness. That thought made him grin to himself.

Hannah was ready to leave, all clothing and shoes in place and presentable, when she turned to him with a soft smile.

“Will I see you later today?” she asked quietly.

He cocked his head a little. “You can bet on it,” he said. “Will I get a kiss before you go?”

She did that delightfully sexy thing where she bit a corner of her lower lip, as if trying to decide on what to do next, before a soft smile bloomed on her face.

“If you must.”

“I must,” he said with an even bigger grin.

Raphael sat up in bed and waited as she came closer and leaned over to kiss him. It had all been a ruse, of course, because he swiftly grabbed around Hannah’s waist, unceremoniously tossed her back into bed, and rolled on top of her - she squeaked in terrible surprise.

“Raphael Trevelyan!” she softly exclaimed. “You’ll wrinkle my clothes.”

He chuckled and leaned in to nibble on her neck. “We can always take them off again,” he suggested playfully.

“Maker, you’re ridiculous,” Hannah accused him with a gentle shove against his shoulder. “I have to go freshen up and get ready for the day!”

He stopped his ministrations and moved away just enough to be able to look down at her. Raphael could tell Hannah didn’t want to leave, that she wanted to stay, which made him think of an idea he’s had before. An idea that now decided to manifest itself out loud.

“Move in with me.”

The shock and minor panic that immediately painted Hannah’s face made him regret the decision to open his big, dumb mouth. Raphael _knew_ she had issues trusting men with her life so the fact he felt so brazen with such a suggestion was beyond idiotic. He wanted to apologize for saying anything to begin with when a quick kiss closed his mouth.

“Did you mean that?” she asked quietly.

To him, this answer was a no-brainer.

“Yes,” he said. “This has been on my mind for a while, and every time I have to watch you leave in the morning, I am more and more convinced this is right. If-- if you want to, that is. I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want.”

There were other things he wanted to talk about; the thought of coming back from a trip outside of Skyhold and knowing he would have a warm Hannah to curl up next to. Or the thought of lazy mornings where he could watch her wake while bathed in early sunlight. Or the overall lack of rush in the morning. Yes, he definitely wanted it.

She kept looking at his face as if trying to decipher his true intentions. Raphael should have predicted it - his lover was an analytical creature, prone to overthinking and over-preparing.

“But what would people say, though?” she asked.

_This_ he did not anticipate. He frowned.

“What do you mean? What do people have anything to do with it?”

A faint blush colored her face.

“There will be loads of rumors flying about, if we cohabit without… without…” she paused and blushed even more. “People will gossip if we do this without bonding.”

A different kind of warmth bloomed in Raphael’s chest as a slow smile spread across his face.

“And you care about people’s gossip?” he asked softly.

She frowned at once.

“Of course not!” she said. “I just thought that you--”

“Then I don’t care either,” he concluded and carried on with his prepared speech. “You spend a lot of your nights here anyway, so I think this move will only help cut down on a lot of unnecessary logistical problems and save time for both of us. And you’ll get more sleep. You want more sleep, right?”

Hannah narrowed her eyes, though the playful sparkle was still quite visible.

“You make a compelling argument, Serrah Trevelyan,” she said. “And you’re using sound arguments! It’s like you know how to appeal to my sensibilities, or something.”

Raphael chuckled. 

“Is it working?” he asked hopefully.

She pursed her lips. “I’m not so easily swayed,” she announced, then softened her voice. “Can I think about it a little more? I wasn’t expecting this question.”

He nodded. 

“Of course,” he agreed. “However much time you need.”

He kissed her then, a little deeper and softer than he had originally intended, but joyful either way. No matter how much time Hannah would need, he was convinced she’d eventually agree to share this space with him. After all, they loved each other and spending time apart was the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody's wondering, she agreed to it. Having sleepy morning cuddles with Raphael is the best.


	28. Love Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Embers for making sure my Spanish isn't crap!

State dinners should be outlawed, Hannah decided as she covertly glanced around the long table. Most of the people present were visiting dignitaries from Antiva and Rivain, and they all spoke their beautiful, lilting languages that she didn't know a word of. The fact that she sat next to Raphael made things marginally better, but one quick look at his stormy expression only confirmed her suspicion that he would be a terrible conversation partner for the night. At the head of the table, Lily and Lady Josephine were in deep conversation with the most important of the Antivans and to Hannah’s greatest surprise, it looked like Lily did not need a translator.

“I am forever amazed by how talented and poised Lily is,” Hannah commented quietly. “I didn’t realize she knew Antivan.”

Raphael grunted next to her.

“She can also speak Orlesian,” he said flatly. “Yet another thing necessary to know for someone born into nobility.”

His clipped tone made Hannah roll her eyes, so she opted instead to look around and investigate people closest to her. Most of them seemed to be merchants of some sort, their clothing opulent but not completely impractical. There was a romantic flair to the colors and fabrics and jewels that made Hannah intrigued more than revolted - not the way Orlesians always made her skin crawl.

The middle-aged man sitting on her other side seemed to have noticed her inquisitive glances, because by the time she peeked at him, he was already looking back at her, his dark eyes clearly amused.

“Hola bella,” he said with an indulgent nod in her direction. “¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?”

Hannah felt her whole face flush red as she vigorously shook her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she rushed to say. “I don’t speak Antivan.”

The man - who was actually rather attractive, now that she looked at him properly - frowned for a moment. Hannah fully expected him to switch to Common, but he only shrugged and smiled again - this time even wider and more inviting.

“No importa,” he said smoothly then placed a hand on his chest. “Me llamo Santiago.” He then pointed to her. “¿Y como te llamas tú, hermosura?

He was clearly asking for a name so Hannah placed a hand on her chest.

“I’m Hannah,” she said and smiled back.

“Hannah,” he repeated her name and on his tongue it sounded like a proposition. “Qué nombre tan hermoso para una mujer tan hermosa.”

He offered his hand and Hannah took it, thrilled to be making a new friend. That’s when instead of giving her a handshake, Santiago lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss that tickled and made her skin crawl. His eyes were still playful, but the mood had shifted and she no longer enjoyed the man’s attention. She jerked back her hand, and was about to say something biting, when Raphael’s hand snuck around her waist and his voice rumbled next to her ear.

“Parece que nadie te enseñó modales cuando eras chico,” he said angrily. “Permítame a enseñarte aunque sea uno - no coquetees con mujeres sin saber si tienen pareja.” He paused and Hannah _felt_ him glare. “Mantén esa boca y esas manos quietas. Ella está aquí _conmigo_.” **

Hannah watched as Santiago’s face reddened just a little while his whole body straightened up to full height. The man was glaring too, but since she didn’t understand what Raphael had said, she could only guess what had upset him so much.

“Me disculpo, yo no lo sabía y no repetiré ese error***,” Santiago said and turned to face his neighbor on the other side.

By the looks of shock on several of the surrounding Antivans’ faces, whatever Raphael had said must have been pretty scathing; it felt like everybody was looking in their direction and she felt terribly self-conscious. She turned in her seat, her face now mere inches from his.

“What did you say to him?” she hissed quietly.

He shrugged and a familiar twinkle of mischief colored his brown eyes.

“I merely asked him to keep his hands to himself,” Raphael said nonchalantly. “Considering how forward he was getting with his flirting, I think I was _quite_ restrained.”

“Why is everybody so scandalized, then?” she asked, trying to subtly glance around the table. “Did you say something rude?”

A slow grin spread over Raphael’s face, making him look positively naughty.

“I didn’t use any bad words, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said. “It’s not my fault that nobility has fragile sensibilities that are oh-so-easy to fracture.”

Which meant that whatever Raphael had said was bad enough to insult a visiting dignitary. Hannah was certain Lady Josephine would hear about it, and there would be consequences later, but for now she only had one more question to ask.

“So, when were you going to tell me that you speak Antivan?”

He shrugged again. “It never really came up?” he said. “Our branch of Trevelyans is tightly connected to one of the noble houses of Antiva and learning the language was something I had to do early on to appease my relatives. I haven’t used it in almost a decade - once I left Ostwick, I had no reason to speak it.”

Nodding along, Hannah watched as Raphael’s smile dimmed and turned into a frown with the memories of his family. That was always a sore subject for him and she tried her best to steer away from it.

“It sounded really nice when you were growling it in my ear, though,” she said and cocked her head. “And it gave me all sorts of interesting ideas.”

His eyebrows shot up and that damnable grin returned.

“Oh? Dare I ask?”

Hannah placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and leaned in really close to his ear, making sure only Raphael could hear her next words.

“What if you growl some dirty things in Antivan as you bend me over your bed and take me from behind?” she whispered.

She felt him tense up at once so, with great amusement, she leaned back and sat herself into a more proper position in the chair, pleased with his reaction to her _suggestion_.

“Hannah,” he said, her name becoming a low rumble on his tongue. “Don’t tease me like that.”

A slow grin spread across her face as she shot him a sideways glance.

“I’m not teasing,” she said. “I’m merely requesting.”

She was playing with fire and she knew it. Raphael wasn’t exactly known for his patience around nobility and being forced to attend an official dinner had only pushed him further to the edge. Hannah half-expected him to pull her away from the table at once so they could have an obvious tryst in some closet along the way, but he apparently had more self-restraint than that. Instead, he curled his warm fingers around her palm and gently tugged it to his lips. Once his eyes connected with hers, the naked hunger visible in them knocked the breath out of her lungs.

“Your desire is my command, mi amor,” he murmured and let her hand go.

Suddenly Hannah could not _wait_ for the dinner to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** It seems that nobody taught you manners when you were a kid. Allow me to teach you even if you are one - do not flirt with women without knowing if they have a partner. Keep that mouth and those hands still. She is here with me.
> 
> *** I apologize, I did not know and I will not repeat that mistake.


	29. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!!! SMUT AHOY!!!

Hannah was bored.

Well, not exactly _bored_ , but the fact that the entirety of the Inquisition had left Skyhold to mount a major battle against Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds meant that only civilians and essential crew were left at the keep. It translated to not having anybody to distract her from the fact that Raphael was once again away and in the midst of the worst fighting. So she sat at her desk and pretended to be working, even though her designs were mostly done and ready to be sent out. 

So she stared out the window and wondered idly just how much longer the fighting would take, when would the main battle take place, and when she should expect Raphael to be back. Even by her most generous calculations, it would be weeks before he’d return.

“You missed the midday meal again.”

Hannah’s head swiveled at once and she stared, uncomprehending how the fuck Raphael could be standing in the doorway - as if called by her yearning thoughts - smiling, and looking so casual.

She blinked and shook her head, trying to clear it.

“Did I fall asleep?” she asked slowly. “You can’t be here right now. That’s impossible.”

An amused chuckle fell from his mouth, so familiar and real it made Hannah’s chest ache.

“You’re not asleep, I promise,” he said and pulled away from the doorframe. “Would you like a kiss to prove it?”

Hannah would have leapt over the desk, if she was capable of it; instead, she shot out of the chair and ran to Raphael, instantly wrapping herself around him. This had to be real, since she wasn’t a mage and her dreams never manifested so vividly. Which only begged one question.

“How?” she asked as she pulled away from his tight embrace.

Raphael placed a quick kiss on her lips, grinning. “Do you want the long version or the short?”

“If you think I have the patience for--”

“Got it!” he chuckled again. “We found an old elven temple that had a mirror in it that was actually a portal - which we used to escape an advancing Corypheus. Then we went through a place that looked like the Fade, but wasn’t - you’ll have to ask Morrigan about that one - and we were able to come out of a mirror here in Skyhold.”

It all made perfect sense and no sense at all, but Hannah wasn’t an expert on magic of any kind so she let it slide. She frowned. 

“Wait, how long have you been back, then?” she asked. “I haven’t heard the trumpets announcing Lily’s return.”

Raphael’s face formed into a mischievous grin.

“Oh, a few hours,” he said. “Lily insisted on keeping her presence under wraps for the time being so that she could take a day or two to herself and rest. I can’t say I disagree with her thinking; she needs it.”

Hannah definitely agreed with the sentiment, but something else made her wonder. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Raphael’s neck, smelling the subtle but fresh scent of nettle on his skin.

“You took a bath before you came to see me,” she noted.

His low hum vibrated against her lips and his arms tightened around her.

“I can’t go see my beloved while smelling like a swamp, can I?” he asked. “That would be rude.”

Hannah felt his gentle kisses as they traveled down the side of her face and neck. The subtle scratch was just the perfect kind of stimulation to make her blood quicken.

“Mmmm…” she hummed. “Indeed.”

His teeth gently grazed at her neck at the same time as she felt her back press against the wall, and her eyes rolled closed from the sensation.

“Raphael,” she said quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Saying ‘hello’, my love,” he replied as his mouth moved ever lower.

Somehow his fingers had already loosened her bodice and it wouldn’t be long before he stripped her naked, she was sure of it.

“Raphael,” she said more insistently, though the scratch of his stubble against her chest was proving a great distraction. “We’re in my office. Someone might walk in.”

He pulled away at once and Hannah almost collapsed to the ground with the lack of a large, strong body to hold her up. With disoriented gaze, she watched as Raphael gently closed the door and gave her yet another one of those mischievous glances.

“Problem solved,” he announced. “Now, where were we?” he asked and descended upon her like a man starved, grasping her body and devouring her mouth.

Hannah should protest more, should push him away and make them wait until they were in private to continue with this line of actions, but it had been two weeks since their last time and she had been worried sick, and she just wanted to feel him inside of her again. That was why when Raphael pressed her closer against the wall, his strong thigh insistently rubbing at the crux of her legs, she only moaned and pulled him closer.

“Missed me?” he asked around a growl of his own.

She bit his lip in reply. “Of course.”

Raphael’s hands were pushing up her skirts, his hot fingers gripping her thigh in a strong grip that pulled one of her legs over his hip; in this position she could feel his hard cock through cloth against her bare and eager sex.

“Have you done it like this before?” he asked.

Dazed from overwhelming lust, it took Hannah a moment to understand what he was asking; she blinked a few times and looked him in the eyes.

“Against the wall?” she asked, then shook her head. “I’ve been told I’m too tall to hold up.”

A flash of anger flickered in Raphael’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

“The fuck you are,” he said emphatically. “Keep this leg over my hip. Once I enter you, your other leg goes over my other hip. Make sure you hold on to my shoulders and squeeze with your thighs to help me keep you in position.” He was blushing furiously now, but seemed bent on explaining this correctly. “I won’t be able to help you come, so you might have to touch yourself.”

In all honesty, Hannah was suddenly nervous to do this, but Raphael seemed determined to try so she decided to trust his instincts. She reached for the front of his trousers and groped at the hardness there - he hissed in response.

“Let me help you get free, then,” she offered and went for the ties.

Once out, Raphael’s cock lay heavy in her palm and she guided it carefully inside of her, reveling in the way it stretched her aching core. They were just on the frustrating side of misaligned and Hannah made a dissatisfied noise.

“Almost there, my love,” Raphael said with a huff and reached for her other thigh.

Truth be told, Hannah had expected a total disaster to happen at this point, a tangle of limbs and clothing crashing to the floor in a graceless heap, so she was surprised when the transition went completely as planned. Then her brain stopped working.

Whether it was the new angle, or the fact that she was clenching her whole lower body, or that it’s been so long since they’d done it, Hannah didn’t know. All she knew was how completely Raphael filled her, and how deep and tight everything felt around him. It was glorious and she barely remembered to hold onto his shoulders for support.

“Are you alright?” she heard Raphael’s voice, his breathing harsh in her ear.

She only knew that she wanted - no, _needed_ \- more.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Maker, _yes_.”

Raphael must have heard the unspoken request, because his hips snapped against her and the sensation made her see stars. She could feel his hands gripping the underside of her ass and she suspected she’d have bruises the next morning - it didn’t matter. There was something infinitely glorious in being like this - nailed to the wall, as it were - half-clothed and so very close to each other. She didn't even have to touch herself to help things along; something about the angle of their joining made sure that with every thrust, Raphael rubbed against her clit with his body.

“Yes. Yes. _Yes!_ ,” she kept chanting into his ear as her climax finally took hold and threw her over the edge of pleasure. She could feel Raphael’s hips stutter in their rhythm as his cock paused and spilled his seed into her. 

They were both panting, trembling - spent - and holding onto each other for dear life. Even with Raphael’s support under her body, her legs soon protested at the position and reminded her that flexing her muscles was not something she could do for long.

“Help me down,” she said with a large sigh.

Raphael grunted. “Careful,” he reminded her.

It was a much slower process now, detangling, and Hannah’s legs felt like they were made from gelatin once Raphael safely set her down on the floor. Thankfully, he still kept his large body against her, because she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand if he wasn’t there to support her.

“Are you alright?” he murmured into her ear and tenderly kissed her neck just below.

Hannah nodded in reply, though she wasn’t sure if that was true. Her whole body shook as if she’d just performed a great feat of strength, while her nerves still tingled from the orgasm.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked.

She looked up into his eyes and noticed he looked a little worried; she smiled.

“Yes,” she admitted, “though I can’t remember the last time I’ve felt this sore from sex.”

He laughed, the sound low and warm.

“We could practice more, if you’d like,” he offered. “Get your body used to it all.”

Hannah playfully smacked him on the arm.

“You incorrigible man! My office is not for secret trysts,” she said with a clear warning against such ideas.

His laughter rang deeper and louder as they busied themselves with fixing their askew clothing. It wasn’t two seconds after Hannah finished lacing her loosened bodice that a loud knock made her jump up and the door swung open without prompting.

Scout Jim walked in, looked at Hannah, at Raphael, back at Hannah, and flushed terribly. Whether or not he figured out what he had almost walked in on, Hannah knew she needed to get the man out of her office before she committed his murder.

“What is it?” she asked with the most severe tone she could muster. “Who gave you permission to come in without announcing yourself?”

“Uhhh… Ummm…” he stuttered, then remembered himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. “A missive. From Master Tethras.” 

Then he saluted and all but ran out of the room

Hannah frowned, unrolled the thing, and snorted. 

“That fucker,” she quipped.

“What is it?” Raphael asked, confused.

Hannah turned the paper and let him read it.

_Get a room you two._

Raphael’s face flushed beet red as Hannah started laughing out loud. This day had gone from boring to exciting, to hilarious in a span of less than an hour and she was perfectly alright with it. 

“Well, he has a point,” she said after she caught her breath. “We could move to our room and try other things - with less clothing on.”

Raphael nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Yes, let’s go before I burn a hole in the ground from embarrassment.”

Hannah only laughed harder.


	30. Prayer

As Hannah watched Lily, Raphael, and the Inner Circle vanish beyond the front gates, she felt the kind of dread and fear she never thought possible. The giant green swirl that had once again appeared over Haven and spread across the sky, tinting everything in the shades of horror and doom. This was the final battle, she could feel it in her bones, and she didn’t like what that implied. 

She could go back to her office, get back to work that lay abandoned on her desk, but she knew that until things resolved, she wouldn’t be unable to focus. So instead, she turned her steps the opposite direction.

“Are you heading for the garden?” she heard Cullen ask.

He stood at her side in the great hall and Hannah couldn’t tell how he managed to walk with her that far without realizing it. She shook her head.

“I’m going to the Chantry,” she said.

Cullen looked confused. “The Chantry? I have never seen you go before.”

There were words, so many different words that Hannah wanted to say, but found no strength to voice them. How could she articulate the sheer panic she felt any time she considered Raphael going against Corypheus? The cold dread of potentially getting the news that her beloved had died? There was nothing more to say, so she looked up at Cullen and simply sighed.

“Even a heathen like myself will pray in hopes of keeping the one I love safe,” she told him.

When Cullen’s face twisted in pain and settled into a barely masked despair, Hannah remembered that she wasn’t the only one who might get the worst news. She reached out a hand and tenderly touched his flexing fingers.

“When two or more pray together…” she started quietly.

Thankfully, he knew how to finish, “...the Maker smiles upon them with grace.”

They didn’t need more words; instead, they turned towards the Chantry, their steps measured and purposeful. They couldn’t be with their loved ones to support them physically, but they sure would support them in spirit.


	31. Question

A large party was not exactly how Raphael wished to celebrate his successful return to Skyhold, but having Hannah slowly-dancing in his arms was enough to pacify him until they were alone again. It had to be really late in the evening, because whatever jaunty music the band had played before calmed down to a soft melody that trailed peacefully among them. It was easier to stay like this: happy, victorious, hopeful for the future.

“Hannah?” he murmured against her temple.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you remember the first time we danced like this?” he asked her.

She smiled fondly. “Yes,” she said. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“It really does.”

Hannah leaned in and kissed him; she looked so comfortable and happy it made Raphael’s chest tighten with affection.

“We were such a mess back then,” Hannah said, then shook her head. “I’m not sure if we’re any less of a mess now.”

“We’re a joint mess,” he said with a chuckle. 

It was a comfortable sort of banter between them and Raphael realized that with the death of Corypheus, he was finally, truly free to look to the future and be hopeful. And what he hoped for involved the woman in his arms.

“I have a question for you,” he said slowly and once again felt his traitor cheeks heat up. “Now that-- now that Corypheus is dead and-- and the Inquisition might be coming to an end, what are your plans for the future?”

There, he said it, and now he could focus on getting his face to cool down while Hannah stared at him, startled.

“The future?” she asked. “What do you mean?”

Raphael frowned. 

“The future. As in what you want to do when the Inquisition no longer employs you and you can go your own way,” he said and looked away. He sounded desperate even to his own ears and he wondered if she could hear it too.

Silence fell between them and Raphael wondered if he should have left this conversation for another time. When he glanced back to Hannah, she was looking at him with that pensive look he associated with her intense thought process. What kind of conclusions would she come to?

“I haven’t thought about it much, to be honest with you,” she finally admitted. “For so long I’ve lived project to project, trying to counter Venatori sabotage and fulfilling demands for new designs, that I haven’t had the time to consider the implications of… the future”

She paused and her cheeks turned light pink.

“What about you?” she asked. “What are _your_ plans?”

Raphael stared for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know either,” he admitted. “I think I hoped you already had a plan and I could tag along until I figured out what else I might be good for.”

She lightly bit down on her lower lip as a small smile played in the corners of her mouth.

“I don’t have a plan, but,” she paused and a bigger smile broke on her face, “I do like the thought of staying together.”

Her answer made Raphael grin like a maniac.

“I love you,” he told her softly and leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you, too,” she replied.

And with that, they stayed in each other’s arms, gently swaying to the music that still drifted across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, their journey towards each other ended. 
> 
> Only not really.
> 
> Later that night, Raphael finally managed to ask the _real_ question he had wanted to ask Hannah - and she said 'yes'. They didn't marry immediately, but when they did, all of their friends and family were there to witness it. They did end up traveling around Thedas for a bit; Hannah got several commissions after she received her title of Master and her work with the Inquisition became known. After a year or two, they decided to settle down in South Reach - within a short traveling distance from Lily and Cullen Rutherford, who settled near _his_ family.
> 
> Hannah would still receive commissions, but instead of traveling far and wide, she'd sketch designs and do most of her work long-distance. She soon sent out word that she would accept any and all girls who were thinking of becoming engineers or mathematicians or scientists; Queen Anora supported her initiative and sent money for scholarships for anybody interested.
> 
> Raphael couldn't figure out for the longest time what he wanted to do with his life. During their stay in Redcliffe, he visited Master Dennet and his horses, and realized that he still had an affinity for the animals. After a few long evenings talking with the man, Raphael decided to start his own stables in South Reach. Once it became clear what he wanted, Lily came forward with the money to help purchase necessary land and buildings. After the fiasco at Halamshiral, Lily had asked Josephine to ruin Raphael's parents in a way that their fortune would go to him. In the true Raphael style, he had refused it so Lily held onto it until she could use it for his benefit. Helping him start his own stables was the compromise they agreed on. In the end, Trevelyan-trained horses became the most sought-after in all of Ferelden.


	32. Epilogue

It had been a tough day at the stables, what with the mare being twitchy with anybody around her brand new foal, but Raphael somehow managed to get through it with the help of his stablehands. He was still new at this, and his horses were still largely untested, but he knew that with hard work he would make a name for himself. As he stepped inside his house, a divine scent of savory baked goods filled his nose and his empty stomach rumbled in response.

“Hannah?” he called out.

“I’m in here!” she replied from the direction of the kitchen.

The scene that greeted him could have been a painting, where his wife and their serving girl were busy setting a large table for dinner of bread, cheese, and something baked that looked suspiciously like a pheasant. Hannah didn’t abide by such things as rank, so everybody in their household got to eat together - if you didn’t have a family to rush home to, you had a meal here.

Raphael walked over to Hannah and hugged her from behind, making sure his hands gently cradled her swelling belly.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, my love?” he asked quietly.

She gave him a pointed look.

“If you think I’ll be confined to my room for all nine months of this pregnancy, you clearly don’t know me,” she said. “I’m fine. I somehow doubt cutting up bread and cheese will exhaust me in any way.”

Raphael chuckled.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re a capable woman, but I can’t help worry--”

Something bumped against his hand and it took Raphael a moment to realize that their child was trying to kick him through Hannah’s belly. A quick glance at her eyes confirmed his suspicion, when he felt another, harder push.

“Oooof,” Hannah grunted with pain and pressed her hand over Raphael’s. “Someone finally decided to say hello to daddy.”

_Daddy_. The word still terrified the living daylight out of Raphael, the thought that he would have a small child to take care of and look after. _His_ child. He most definitely wasn’t ready.

“What’s wrong?” Hannah asked him quietly and he realized she looked a little blurry.

He hadn’t noticed the tears in his eyes.

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted in a whisper. “I’m scared I’m not good enough to be this little one’s father. What if I fail? What if I turn into my own father?”

Hannah leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m scared, too, if that makes you feel better,” she said. “But we’re in this together and we can’t back out now.” Her voice went even softer and more intense. “You’re nothing like your father. You’re a good man, Raphael. I wouldn’t have married you, if you weren’t.”

His heart swelled with more emotions as he watched her dark brown eyes bore into him. Something about Hannah’s passion always made him feel more sure of himself, more centered, more present, and right now wasn’t any different. He leaned in and returned her chaste kiss.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?” he asked playfully.

A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes. “It must’ve been a lapse of my judgement, clearly,” she replied.

As they kissed again in earnest, their kitchen filled with more people, chatting and laughing, and the room felt warm with happiness. They might not be all related by blood, but they were definitely a family here.

And finally, Raphael had a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END!!!
> 
> I would like to thank everybody who came on this journey with me, esp. one lovely Embers, who went along with this insane idea like a champ. She was also a fantastic partner in crime, making sure I stayed in line for what needed to happen here. Thanks to her, we got Raphael who had been an amazing inspiration to write for. 
> 
> If you have any further questions, or comments, or whatever, I'm always on Tumblr at @kagetsukai :) If you would like to give me further prompts concerning these two dorks, I'm all for it :D 
> 
> Thank you all and see you next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thrown to the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017688) by [lonelysector23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23)
  * [Dark Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143264) by [lonelysector23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23)




End file.
